Pirate Advisory Explicit Lyrics!
by CuteMcBeauty
Summary: He's settled down, he loves his girl, he has the life he traded everything else for... But he's bored. Killian Jones can't find what to do, now that he's an out-of-job pirate. So he takes on an odd job as bar-tender and bouncer at the Rabbit Hole... till one night, he hears the sound of a rock n' roll guitar and he gets a shot at the mic. Alas, he's found his true calling!
1. Bored

**If anyone read my previous long fic, called "The Jolly Rocker", you will know I sort of have a fixation with Cpt. Hook looking a little too much like a rock star... lol. So this is just a bit on drabble on the day he discovered rock n' roll...**

**I really don't see Killian Jones in our realm as some dock worker or wearing a suit in an office; he's too much of a free spirit: He's got piz-ass, he's got the leather, the guy-liner, the attitude, the booze and the looks... and we all know he can sing (at least the actor can, lol), so... God Gave Rock n' Roll to Killian! **

**This will at MOST be three shots long, so... enjoy! And please do review! Makes my day :)**

The Wicked Witch was beaten... Pan was beaten... Elsa was under control. No time-travelling portals endangered the small, quiet little town of Storybrooke. Everyone (Except Regina, sadly), had found their happy ending thus far.

So why the hell was he so bored?

Killian Jones had been born with salty blood. The ocean was in his veins and he was at least grateful that Emma and Henry (mostly Henry and his damn insight) had taken him into account when picking a place to live. The view was magnificent and the sound of the waves hitting the shore was probably the one thing that could soothe him just as much as the aftermath of lovemaking. He had her; that much he was grateful for. It had taken him (very literally) pains and what he thought he'd never do for anyone: His ship.

He did not regret trading the Jolly Roger for her, nor did he have any second thoughts about it, ever. But miss her? That was another issue. One doesn't reside in a place for three hundred years and then find himself living elsewhere and NOT miss the old joint! He missed the sound of the old wood, creaking and squeaking, as the ship gently rocked the crew asleep while he lay face upon the deck, staring at the stars...

Not to mention he was starting to feel a little bit... useless. He was of a different era, where a man's man was he who was able to not just feed himself, but also take care of those he loved. He didn't mind Emma working... he just hated the thought of her working for both Henry and himself. While he was grateful to the heavens and to Emma herself for not just accepting him as her mate but also letting him share his nights with her, he felt he needed to give something back.

Time had come for him to make good use of his skills... the problem was, he really didn't know anything else other than his sailing and mapping abilities, and he had all but used those to the max. Not that Storybrooke needed any illegal trafficking of seventeenth century firearms, either... or illegal trafficking of anything, since it was a well known fact by now that the pirate was romantically liasioned to the town's sheriff and, of all people, the princess daughter of Snow White and Charming. So... no. Sailing classes, maybe? He was pretty good at teaching the younger ones... Alas, he didn't yet have a ship his own. The idea of dock working was depressing, especially after he did have the rank of Captain and there was an entire crew that responded to his very command. And with everything in peace and quiet and no new adventures ashore where his undeniable skill for a fight were needed, he was fast reaching the end of his tether.

What to do... what to do...

Emma came home one day, and found him lying on the couch, reading a book, barefoot and looking every bit as gorgeous as he always had.

"Hey.." She smiled, juggling with purse, keys and groceries.

He instantly stood up and reached for the heavy bag of goods. "I got those.." He grinned and welcomed her with a gentle kiss on her lips. "Good day today, love?"

"Ugh... one of the fairies filed in a report against the dwarves..." She sighed as she removed her scarf. "Apparently Leroy's been getting hammered by the sorority."

"That's it?"

"That and all the mess left by last week's blizzard... missing cats and stuff."

He sat on one of the kitchen stools. "Lovely..." He huffed.

Emma had set about fixing dinner when Killian sighed. "If it's dinner you want, yours is in the oven..."

She turned sharply to him. "You fixed dinner?"

"Aye..."

She looked around and found the kitchen to be spotless. "And... cleaned after yourself..." She smirked under her brow. "Anything you want to tell me."

"No, Swan..." He sighed as he rocked himself on the stool.

"Come to think of it..." She looked around. "...the place is spotless..."

"I run a tight ship." He grinned.

"And then some!" She smiled, pacing from the kitchen bar to the lounge. "Seriously, Killian, what the hell have you been up to?"

"Just..." He shrugged one shoulder and twisted one lip upwards. "Kept meself busy, love. I've read all there is to read here, I practically mapped the whole bloody town... not much else for me to do..."

Emma stared into his deep blue eyes and immediately picked up on his emotions; they always had been able to do that with each other. She instantly sensed one particular feeling above all: Frustration... and then boredom.

She sighed and walked to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He instantly responded with a grin and with his own arms gently taking her by the waistline. "Do I sense the Captain is feeling a little bit... useless now?"

He huffed and looked down, slightly embarrassed at her sudden realization. "Aye... somewhat." He swallowed and looked back into her eyes. "You know I love you, Swan, but I can't keep pretending I'm fine with you doing all to sustain this place and me sitting in day in and day out just... leaching from your efforts. No gentleman should have to, it's bad form, love..."

"You're not 'leaching', Killian.." She reassured him, toying with his hair. "I want you here..."

"And I want to be here too, Emma, but I have to do something!" He winced, rubbing her back. "I've always looked after myself, I can't just... sit here all bloody day! I feel like I'm fast becoming some useless get with no other purpose in life than to keep his woman company..." He raised one corner of his lips upwards in a flirty but sad expression. "... no matter how much I delight in doing so."

It hurt Emma to think of him in that position; he did have a point. Captain Hook was a loud-spoken, greater-than-life kind of guy who had practically done everything but die for her... no, wait, he HAD drowned for her too... damn. She missed his boisterous self, his cocky ego and flirty personality that came as a result of his undeniable self-confidence and the unyielding trust in the ship which... ahem, he had pretty much sold for the price of one magic bean to be with her.

She stared into his eyes and nodded with a smile. "You're right. You're too much of a character to have you live like some caged animal..."

"I knew you'd see my point, Swan."

"Thing is... what can we have you do?" She side grinned. "David and I could use a deputy..."

He looked at her from beneath deep, thick, black eyebrows. "Do you honestly see me as a law enforcer, Emma?"

"No. No I don't, you're right, scratch that..." She giggled. "Hm... maybe you could find a job at The Rabbit Hole."

"The Rabbit Hole?"

"They always need bouncers and god knows you could make a few drunks behave merely by flashing that hook of yours..."

"Aye, that might work..."

"Or a barman!" She smiled. "I totally see you as a barman!"

"And who, might I ask..." He sank his lips into her neck, playfully kissing her. "...would keep my Swan warm at nights if it's night-shifts I'd work in?"

Emma giggled, feeling the sudden electric rush from his lips run down her spine. "Oh, good point... god knows I have NO idea what it's like to sleep alone."

"You might know of it love..." He kissed some more. "...but that doesn't mean you have to."

She smiled and pressed his head to her, feeling loved and happy. "Well, the Rabbit Hole opens at four... you could work part time, for a start, for the Happy Hour. Four to ten. And..." She pulled his hair far enough that he was an inch away from her face. "...you'd be back in time for Oprah."

"Sod Oprah..." he sneered and kissed her hard. "He pulled away from the kiss to smile at her. "Just in time for you, rather."

"There's that, too..." She laughed. "Tell you what, let's go there tomorrow..."

He winced. "You want to come? To the bloody Rabbit Hole? Are you daft?"

"I was at the Dark Hollow in Neverland and lived to tell the tale, Hook."

"Aye, that you did..." He scratched the back of his ear. "But I... I..."

She frowned playfully. "Oh I get it... this is one of those _'I-gotta-do-this-for-myself'_ moments, isn't it?"

"Not too much for a man to just want to be a man, is it, Swan?" He tilted his head sideways with a playful smirk.

"You are a man."

"Am I?"

"Oh, I can attest to that..." She returned the cheeky grin as they sort of wobbled in place. "All right, pirate..." She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Have it your way."

He looked at her. "What did I ever do to deserve you, your highness?" He spoke deeply, his husky voice setting off all sorts of red alerts in her head... and body.

"Everything." She mumbled back, before pressing her lips to his in a kiss that went from kind to hungry in mere seconds.

Just as she was pulling him to their room and tugging his shirt out from his brand new black jeans (which he apparently loved with a vengeance, ´Swan, how did I go all this time in bloody leathers? This is great!´), he stopped. "The lad.."

"Hmmff?" She moaned, still trying to rip kisses out of her lover.

"Swan..." He chuckled amidst their liplock. "The boy's coming up the stairs, love!"

One thing had to be said for the man; he had the best ear in the world. He had fine-tuned his tympani to pick up the finest whistles leagues across shores for centuries and it was safe to say that Killian Jones probably had better hearing than a Bloodhound.

He tucked his shirt in just in time before Henry's key pierced the door lock. Emma fixed herself up in her room while Killian dropped himself on the couch, turning his head to greet the boy. "Hello, Henry..." He smiled from behind the book he had been reading before.

"Hi kid!" Emma emerged from the room, smiling. "How was school?"

"Sex-Ed." He shrugged as he dropped his school bag by the door. "Can't be bad."

"Oh, well..." Emma flattened her jeans. "I'm sure Killian here could help you out with all that better than me..." She chuckled.

The pirate smirked at the boy, who smirked back.

"Yeah, I'm sure he could..." Henry laughed and collapsed on the couch next to his mom's boyfriend. He then turned to him and lowered his voice. "...especially since he's all sorts of good at keeping appearances when he and my mom were about to get it on..."

Hook swallowed and felt himself blush. "What? I was right here reading a book, you cheeky sod!"

"Mh-hm..." Henry nodded with a confident grin. "You must be one of a kind... if you can read books upside down, Killian..."

The Captain stared wide-eyed at the boy before returning his gaze to the book. Indeed, the letters were all upside-down. He chuckled and shook his head, closing his eyes. "Bloody hell..."

"So busted..."

"Don't tell your mother..."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He gave the man a shoulder shove. "So... Assasin's Creed?"

"Rematch?" His eyes widened.

"Yeah, you're not bad for a one handed guy with a gamer's controller."

"There's a lot of things I do well with one hand, Lad..." He whispered, winking an eye at his nearly step-son.

"Spare me the details... please." Henry stood behind him and walked to his bedroom where he set everything up for a match. "Enough sex-ed for one day."


	2. Toilet paper and Kiss

It was during one Saturday afternoon while Emma and Henry were profoundly absorbed in a documentary (something about different species of jellyfish, an animal Killian had very honestly developed a fobia against after years of exposure in the oceans) that the somewhat slightly depressed pirate decided to have a go at a job search at the bar. It had started to snow (when didn't it, in Storybrooke?) and he thought it would be kind of nice to wear something that Emma had first bought for him; She claimed flanner shirts made him look rugged and handsome; Quite frankly, he felt like a lumberjack in them, but he had to admit they were far warmer and much more comfortable than a plain cotton shirt with leather or velvet vests. He did miss his pirate swag, but he was happy and comfy in his modern day, Storybrooke getup.

At least he had been clear on three points: Hook, eyeliner and earring were keepers.

Wrapped in a warm black jacket, his flannel and his beloved black jeans, Killian took his scarf from the coat rack and turned back to look at his woman and her boy, who stared with amazed frowns at the screen before them. Killian still had a hard time believing flatscreens, iPods, iPads and computer tech in general were not a thing of magic.

"Be back in a bit!" He said.

Emma turned to look at him. "Where are you going?" she frowned.

"The Rabbit Hole." He smiled as he zipped up. "Going to see about… that thing we spoke of?"

"Oh yeah…" She nodded. "You're gonna stay for a drink?"

"Shh!" Henry sneered, trying not to miss a single bit of data on… the particularities of Australian Box Jellies.

"Maybe not. Got rum here. Or perhaps a shot or two. I'll not be tardy, love..." He reached for is keys and placed them in his pocket.

"Wanna take the bug?" Emma stood up.

Killian shrugged. "What? That blasted, yellow coccoon? No love, I'll walk…"

"But it's cold!"

"When is it not?"

"You'll catch something…"

"I've survived three hundred years, Emma, a little cold will be of no considerable importance…"

"Shh, come on, you guys!" Henry exclaimed, far more annoyed.

Killian looked at the boy and smiled. "Since you are so keen on those disgusting, gelatinous creatures, Henry, I might regale you with a story about one of particularly gargantuan size when I get back…"

Henry turned to look at him. "You have these in the enchanted forest?"

Killian sighed. "Alas, I wish those noisome monsters were limited to this realm…" He shivered and a very legitimate sneer took over his lips. "Foul, unisghtly beings… Ugh…"

Henry turned back to the televisión with an excited nod; it had to be said that Killian had to be the best storyteller he'd ever met and not just that, but his stories were all mostly based on facts and real life anecdotes, which made them all the more enticing.

Just as he was about to close the door behind him, Emma called out for him. "Hey Kil!"

She had taken to calling him Kil for a few weeks now… he didn't especially like it, but since he loved the sound of her voice, he let her get away with it… come to think of it, he pretty much let her get away with almost anything.

"Yes, love?" He peered in.

She winced. "We're…kind of… out of toilet paper."

He rolled his eyes. "And why did you omit to inform me of this earlier today, Swan?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Forgot… sorry…"

He shook his head. "Fine. I'll pass by the store to get some. You need anything else?"

Emma thought for a while. "Oh! Microwave pop-corn!"

"And peanut M&M's." Henry quipped.

"No way, mister, you had a whole Snickers bar today already. Enough is enough." Emma shook her head.

Henry shrugged. "Mom, 'enough' is not a word one places in the same sentence as 'chocolate'."

"Sadly, I think I migt just agree with the boy…" Killian smiled.

Emma turned sharply to him and gave him a fake angered look. "You of all people should know the price to pay for mutiny!"

Killian repressed a chuckle. "What… you're going to make me walk the plank, love? Cut my tongue? My other hand, perhaps?"

"There are other appendages that can be cut…" Emma gave him a dark stare with a sadic-looking grin plastered on her lips.

Both pirate and boy winced. "Mom! Come on! That's not even… geez!"

"You want to give the lad nightmares, Swan? And me? Bloody hell, you maniac!" The Captain added.

Emma laughed aloud before turning to her son. "That's what he gets for being a smartass… but still, no." She turned to Killian. "Just the paper and the pop-corn please."

He nodded with a grin. "Right then. Be back in a while."

"Hey!" Emma called again.

Killian rolled his eyes and peeked back once again. "Yes… my love everlasting?" he quipped with a sarcastic tone of voice.

She wrinkled her nose with an adorably playful look that just about unhinged him. "Nice flannel. Love you!"

"Oh, get a room…" Henry mumbled under his breath.

Killian smiled back and blew her a kiss before setting foot out the door before she called him back for anything.

He set down the stairs, his heart fully content.

H&E

Being a saturday night, the place was pretty much jumping. Killian had always enjoyed the general ambiance of taverns and Inns; the music, the games, the drinks… the ladies. Only now he had his eyes pretty much set on one single woman. So he pretty much made a beeline for the bar.

"Captain Hook!" the bartender smiled at him; Killian , was a frequent customer. "The usual?"

"Aye!" Killian smiled as he sat himself on a stool. "And, if it's all the same to you, might I have a word with you later, mate?"

The bartender, a man named Edward, who had also been an Inn keeper back in the Woods, chuckled. "The princess been giving you a rough time?"

"No, not really, Ed…" He sighed as he toyed with the glass that was fast filling up with a single shot of rum. "Just looking for employment."

Ed laughed heartily. "I hear ya…" He looked around. "I hear you're good in a fight, too."

Hook to the drink and swirled it around for a few seconds, tilting his head to the side. "One of the best you'll ever know…" He took a quick gulp from the glass. "But I'm sure that my lady would be quite unsettled if I were to become an undergrownd fighter, mate. She's the law-keeper here, remember?"

"I was thinking of something a little more legal, Captain." Ed leaned his hands on the bar. "I need a bouncer. You were known as a pretty fierce pirate back in the day, I think you might be pretty well suited for the job. "

"I can handle a few drunks with one hand."

"You want the gig?"

"Can I work during the day shifts?"

"Hum…" Ed frowned. "Weekdays only. Friday and Saturday, you end when the bar coses at 2 am. You get Sunadys and Mondays off."

He thought for a minute. And he nodded. "Aye… I can do that."

"Great, you're hired!" Ed held his hand out and Killian shook it heartily. "Want a refil to that drink? On the house."

Killian thought for a second before nodding. "Aye, I'll take one more. Then I have to leave before they close the shops…"

Ed chuckled as he refilled Killian's glass. "Let me guess... Tampax?"

Hook shook his head with a grin and took the glass to hi slips, winking at the bartender. "Toilet rolls… and pop corn."

Ed laughed aloud. "Well, well… who would have thought, Captain Hook out to buy toilet rolls for his lady!"

Killian furrowed his brow. "In all truth, it's for all three of us who happen to use the bogs, mate!" he placed the glass down and smiled. "Cheers for the job. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow at four, sharp." Ed huffed. "You may be a boss at sea… but I'm the boss here, so… I expect you to be on time, Cap'n…"

"Aye aye, sir." Killian smiled back before heading out.

As he was making his way past the crowds, a sound froze him on the spot. He had come to learn little about the music of this realm, so the sound coming from that large appliance they called jukebox, made his head turn slowly… he paced, entranced, towards the machine… the sound got more intricate…louder… and then, BLAM!

Killian was dumbstruck.

He tapped the guy that had selected the tune on the shoulder. "Excuse me, mate… but… what is that?"

The guy smiled and nodded. "Kiss."

Killian huffed. "No… thank you, I'm straight. Just want to know what the bloody hell that sound is!"

The guy sneered. "Dude… it's Kiss. That's the name of the band playing that! Kiss!"

He felt slightly stupid. "Oh… I see…"

He remained standing by the jukebox for the next hour, popping coins into the slot over and over, repeating that one song, until he commited it to memory.

As he snaked his way back home, Killian could not stop smiling. That sound was… amazing. He had heard all sorts of music and, as a sailor and fanatic of sea shanties, he was never one to get picky over music styles… but this was out of this world! Loud, raspy, edgy music with hard vocals and… wow.

He slipped his key through the hkey ole and let himself in, shaking the snow from his jacket and boots before entering.

Emma and Henry had changed into their night clothes and were eating cereal on the kitchen bar. She looked up at him. "So? How did it go?"

He turned with a smile. "I start tomorrow."

She smiled and walked to him, tugging him by the hem of his trousers. "You are now a fully accountable employee, Mr. Jones…."

"That I am, Miss Swan…" He bit his lip with a grin before closing the distance between them with a kiss.

"Great… more sex-ed at home, awsome…" Henry huffed. "You guys? Seriously…"

Emma and Killian broke apart and cleared their throats with shy smiles. Emma then looked at Killian's hands. "Wait… the toilet paper?"

Killian wnced. "I sort of…. Used all the coins on the jukebox."

Emma dropped her arms. "Really?"

"Sorry…"

"Killian, how are we supposed to…?"

"Well, there's paper in the kitchen." He shrugged. "That should hold us till the morning."

Henry clenched his teeth. "That… burns, just thinking about it."

Killian turned two blue, wide eyes to the boy. "You think so? Try starfish for three hundred years!"

Henry returned Killian's wide-eyed stare, before grinning amicably. "I think the kitchen roll paper's as good a plan as any!"

"That's a good lad."

"Wait…" Emma raised one hand. "The jukebox? You spent the money on the jukebox?"

"Aye, that I did." He smiled.

Emma frowned with a grin. "The jukebox, Hook!"

The handsome pirate rolled his eyes. "Yessss, Swan, you heard right, the jukebox!"

She chuckled. "And… what exactly were you listening to that was so much worth all our buts getting injured by kitchen towels tonight?"

Killian smiled proudly. "Kiss!"

Henry nearly spat out his cereal and Emma smiled broadly with a cackle. "Kiss?"

Hook huffed. "Really Emma, are you going to echo every word I say tonight or are we to have an actual conversation? Yes! Kiss!" He removed his scarf and unzipped his jacket as he smiled at her. "It's actually quite… piquant. Exciting… I rather loved the roughness of it."

Emma laughed and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I always did pin you for a rock n' roll bad boy."

"Bad boy?" he sneered. "Is it… bad that I should like…?"

"Oh, no no no!" Emma laughed, as she shook her head. "I actually like that kind of thing! I have a few cd's here, look!" she grabbed her boyfriend by the hook and dragged him to the lounge, kneeling together by the cd rack. "Take a look… Kiss, AC/DC, Guns N' Roses, Poison…" she shrugged. "Pretty much all the eighties hair rockers are here… I just… I really never guessed you'd like it."

"Me neither…" Henry giggled.

"Do you like it, lad?" Killian asked, brows raised.

Henry nodded. "Well, yeah. Some of it, anyway…"

"I thought that… well, being from the time you come from, Killian, and taking into account that you never expressed any particular interest in music, I guessed you'd be more into… I don't know…"

"Waltzes?" he gave her a narrowed-eyed smile.

She grinned back. "Yeah. For example."

He touched her cheek with his finger. "I like waltzes." He winked at her. "Especially if I get to dance them with…"

"Princess Leiah?" Henry laughed from the kitchen counter.

"Boy…!" Killian turned to him in a fake warning mode.

"Ok, fine... no problem. I'll just... " He shrugged and grinned as he stood from te counter table. "..I'll just study my sex-ed book... like I didn't know what that's all about. Cool!" He slipped out giggling and closed the door behind him.

"You really have a way with people..." Emma grinned at him.

Hook sighed happily and turned to Emma. "Never you mind… I love the lad, you know that.."

She giggled. "I know you do."

"And you."

"I know that, too…" she shuffled through the records. "So… which song were you listening to?"

As Killian spoke of the song he memorized, Emma played them all and was very much thrilled to see his eyes shine with each sound. It made sense… all that leather, eyeliner, piercings and tattoos… Not to mention his rough-edged personality and delightful charm that would have made a groupie out of a bona-fide prude... he was a fitting figure.

After an hour of music, they went to bed. But while Emma tried to sleep, Killian stared at the ceiling, fidgeting with his hook brace (the hook sat on his night stand). "_God gave rock n' roll to you… gave rock n' roll to you_…" He sang softly.

"Killian... baby…" Emma moaned. "Do you mind asking god to give you Rock and Roll tomorrow? I gotta get up early…"

"Sorry, love…" He chuckled, and finally turned off the light, turning around and holding her in his arms. "_Gave rock n' roll… to everyone…"_ He sang a final line.

"Shut up, pirate…" she giggled softly before they both fell into a silent, happy sleep.


	3. The Voice

**I know I originally said thie would be a three-shot. But I think not; this story is sort of feeding itself, lol. It still won't be too long, but I really like the dialogue and the pace thus far, so…**

**Thanks for Reading! Please do post reviews!**

The voice.

Killian had become accostumed to two things during his Lieutenant / Pirate formation: one was tidying after himself; rats and lice were a nuisance and they usually cavorted where filth was present, so he he was usually the one to swab the wodden apartment floors "from stem to stern" As soon as he'd lost fear of the washing and drying machines (_the_ _devil's in them, I tell you!_) he made pretty sure all his clothes were washed, dried, pressed, folded and very, very neatly ensconced in his drawers. He was kind of funny that way… The other one was his early waking habit; no matter how drunk or tired he'd been to bed the previous night, he was always up at or before seven in the morning; by eight he was washed and either eating of making breakfast.

But Emma was the complete opposite, on both accounts; she was like a sandstorm, expected to make a mess of things wherever she was. It amused Killian to see how, without a miss, she'd leave innumerable bread crumbs (and bits of food) on and around her table mat, how she'd always stain her blouse with coffee, sweet and sour sauce, mustard or anything else and she'd pout and try to clean it off with a napkin. She was the sort who would sort out her clothes and a week later, she'd be unable to properly close her drawer because of the heaps of rolled up laundry she had been way too lazy to iron and fold neatly in place. Also, she was the one who, if Killian didn't literally pull her out of bed every morning, she woudln't wake in time to be at work when her shift began. "It's like sleeping with a rooster…" she had moaned once, to his great amusement. And of course, when she didn't absolutely HAVE to wake up early, she'd quite happily sleep in and expected her boys to levae her be, which they did. Killian loved watching her sleep and waking her far more gently than during working days, maybe by kissing her eyelids, of whispering her name in her ear…

Emma often moaned that Killian had a bad case of OCD (It took the pirate nearly a week to fing out what the hell that was), but in truth, he was the one who brought a sense of balance into her life. The one time he had deliberately not woken her up for work after a fight the previous night, she was an hour late and, of course, quite litteraly asked him to continue being her rooster. "Of course… every hen needs one of those and heavens know you sleep like one…" He had joked back.

Well, this was one such morning.

Henry spent most of the early hours (It was a crisp, freshly-snowed sunday) showing Killian videos online of the bands he had been listening to for the past two weeks. It was one of those lazy mornings where both men knew they had to keep it down or face the wrath of Emma when awoken early and unnecessarily; for good measure, they both lay, pajama clad, on top Henry's messy bed, laptop on the boy's thighs.

Killian was fascinated.

"So…" he raised his finger towards the screen. "…they get to be rich this way?" he sneered with a grin. "Back in the Enchanted Forest, musicians and actors are akin to beggars, nearly. They live on what they can make from basking and passing round the hat!"

"Different place, different time." Henry shrugged with a grin. "These guys have it made, Killian."

"How so?"

"Well, they cut an album… like the ones you and mom have been listening to, right? that's what they're called. Albums. Then, they sell it. Well, they sell numerous copies around the world. Not them, per say, but the record company that cut the albums… And they live off royalties. So if they sell millions of records, they live like… kings, practically."

Killian raised his eyebrows and whistled in amazement.

"Those instruments are odd looking. I like the percussions." He nodded. "Alas… I'd be unfit to play any of those…"

Henry shook his head. "Well, I'm pretty sure there is a band out there with a one-armed drummer… and they're on top of the heap."

Killian turned two dinner-plate blue eyes to the boy. "Come again?"

"Yeah." Henry shrugged and shook his head. "Supposedly that's the thing about rock n' roll… you can get to be yourself and still do this thing. Dress how you like, be how you like…"

"Bloody hell… Like pirates!" Killian whispered with a grin, his eyes now fixed on the screen. "Go on, m'boy, play another…" As Henry fiddled through the video browser for more rock videos, Killian continued to enquire about the whole deal. "I don't know about the hair, lad… I did have long hair… once. When I was but a lad. But… no. I always thought hair like that was either for mangy pirates, rich chaps with wigs or ladies."

"Well… You're a pirate."

"Was. And I'm not mangy, you cheeky sod." He grinned.

"Well, you could grow your hair AND clean after it. God knows you clean after everything else…"

The Captain raised one eyebrow, pondering the possibility, when the door opened slightly and a still bed-haired and sleepy-eyed Emma stepped in. Killian turned his face to her and smiled. She had a pillow mark on her cheek and she had all but forgotten to clean off her mascara the previous night; the morning result was rather… messy.

"Morning, m'love…" He grinned. "You look like… Alice Cooper." He smiled.

"Ok, first, fuck you and good morning to you too…" She groaned. "…and second… you already know who Alice Cooper is?" She mumbled.

"Aye, he's here, with his runny eyeliner… and his whole music thing…" He reached out a handless arm and she paced groggily to squeeze beside him on Henry's bed. "Look at these people, Emma… They get to prance around in leather pants and jackets with skull prints on them! And you lot said my dress code had gotten ridiculous!"

She nested herself under his jaw and nodded as she tried to fit in the tight, cuddly space. "Yeah… I'm sure you dig that sort of thing…" she groaned, her hand rested on his chest.

"Maybe Killian could be a rock star, mom…" Henry giggled. "He looks the part."

"Oh now you're giving him ideas, kid?" She huffed.

"I told you I can't play any of those things, lad…"

"Well, there's a one armed drummer out there somewhere…" Emma moaned, still half asleep.

Killian laughed. "I sort of fancy the idea of being the bloke on the front row, thank you very much!"

"You would, Mr. Ego…" She groaned again, with a little grin, before reaching up and kissing his jaw.

"Killian, you have to work today?" Henry turned with a grin.

"Not today lad. It's sunday. I get my day off."

"How's that working out for ya?"

He shrugged with a grin. "Tis not bad. I get to smack a few drunks, something I'm rather used to." He chuckled. "Some are actually twice my size, mind you, and all I do is show them the hook and they fall in line, like the bilge's rats they are…"

Emma looked up at him. "You still have some of that in you, do you?"

He giggled and kissed the crown of her head. "Aye. But if I had a choice…" He pointed his head towards the lap top. "…I'd be one of them."

"No…" Emma squeezed him.

"No? Is the mere notion of this of discomfort to the Lady Swan?"

She opened her eyes and then closed them again, nuzzling up to him. "I'd loose you to a silicon stuffed stripper with huge tits within a week…"

Henry laughed. "You know, that's the second cussword my mom's said this morning, Killian, I think you'd better get her some coffee…"

"Aye, I'd sooner do!" he giggled back. "What some coffee, m'love?" he turned his head to Emma's hair.

"Need you ask, Jones?" she smiled groggily.

Killian dislodged himself from between Emma and Henry and made his way to the kitchen while Emma snuggled up to her son.

"Oh, so now I get to be held in your chokehold?" Henry giggled.

"You're my son. You get to be squeezed by your mother and you get to say nothing about it. Comes with the territory." She smiled. "Hey… do I really look like… Alice Cooper?"

Henry sighed. "A little…"

"You're really winding him up."

"He likes it!" the boy shrugged. "I mean, everyone has a favorite type of music. Why shouldn't he?"

"Imagine that…" She smiled. "Killian "Hook" Jones: Pirate, boucner and Heavy Metal Star…" she sighed. "He'd look awsome behind a guitar, I have to admit…"

Henry sighed. "That… would be complicated. Drums are one thing, I do believe that the guitar does require two hands."

She opened her eyes. "Hey, can you let me see a video by Alice Cooper?"

Just as Henry was finding a suitable video, the sound of Killian singing in the kitchen made them stop cold.

"That's not Alice Cooper…" Henry shook his head.

Emma sat up and looked back in the general direction. "Are you kidding me?" She then turned back to Henry, wide eyed and wide awake. "Is that…?"

Henry huffed. "Unless you snuck Axl Rose for a slumber party mom, I think that's Killian…"

"What the hell!" she stood up and stood by the door with a bemused smile while the smell of coffee and breakfast began to steam in through the open crack. "That's some prowess he's got!"

"There. Problem solved." Henry nodded confidently nodded with a grin as he closed the lap top and stood up out of bed. "Lead Vocals. No need for two hands."

Mother and son walked out to find Killian pouring one cup of cocoa and two cups of coffee, singing with a pretty wide vocal range… and LOUD.

He stopped and blushed when he saw the bemused stares of his girlfriend and her son. "Sorry." He sneered. "Little too loud?"

"Have you always had that voice?" Emma asked, wide eyed and smiling.

He gave her one of his typical, cocky grinns. "Pirate captain, Swan. Lots of sailor shanties under my belt." He pushed the coffee mug to her. "Your coffee awaits, your highness, and for the prince…" he grinned. "Cocoa. Loads of cinammon. Can't see how you love that blasted spice, boy."

When he turned to look at Emma he was both thrilled and somehow bewildered at the way she was staring at him.

"What, something worng?" He shook his head, one eyebrow up.

Emma smiled and arched her brows upward. "You, Captain… have a groupie."

She ran to him and suddenly just jumped around him, wrapping her legs around his waist and damn near knocking him back. He caught her just in time and tried not to fall. "Bloody hell, you crazy woman!" He shouted.

She began to land kisses all over his face. "I… am… your… number one… fan." She smiled before pressing her lips hard against his shocked lips. He didn't take him too long to respond and Henry rolled his eyes. "Oh, god, not again!" the boy moaned. "Really! I am a minor, you two, I could go to child services with this!"

Emma turned around to look at him with a smile. "No need…" she turned to Killian. "I love you, you know that?"

"Aye…" he smiled. "Same here to you, love…"

She slid down to the floor and went for her coffee… pondering ideas for her pirate boyfriend.

She knew that Storybrooke was a far cry from LA when it came to the music scene… and maybe, just maybe, the small town deserved it's very own rock star….


	4. Cocktails and Karaoke

Cocktails and karaoke.

Emma didn't think Killian was cut out to be a bouncer for too long; while it was a fairly good outlet for his rowdy, pirate side, he was slowly getting tired of the entire concept behind fighting people off for a living. So when he suddenly suggested Ed he'd like to train as a barman, Emma was pleased.

Still, he had that grinding need to sing now. It had turned out to be a bit of a Pandora's box. He sang himself to sleep, sang when he cooked, sang in the morning, sang while sitting and waiting for the laundry, sang in the shower and while sitting on the toilet, sang every second of the day. It was kind of endearing, actually. Emma herself couldn't sing her way out of a plastic bag if anyone gave her directions, so it was always a pleasant sound. Besides, it was a part of him, and as days in Storybrooke now seemed to pass without a villain threatening their very lives, this kind of stability and continuity was as solid a foundation as she could have ever asked for.

The first day of bar-man class, Killian returned slightly flustered.

"Hi…" she welcomed him, didn't hear you coming up." She stood from the couch where she had been eyeing a magazine.

That's right… he hadn't sung his way up the stairs like he had done for the past couple of months. Something was not right.

He looked up at her and saw her dressed in a very adorable plaid pajamas in a very mild shade of yellow. It didn't matter what she wore (or didn't wear), this woman shook his very foundation every time, just by looking at her. And this time, the sight of her alone suddenly made him feel like a lost puppy under the rain.

"Hey…" She reached him and placed both hands on his chest, studying his face. "What's wrong?"

He huffed, looking down. "I'm bloody useless, with one hand…" he looked back a t her. "I broke six glasses, Swan. SIX!"

She smiled at him and took her hands to his face, shaking her head with an adorable smile. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Kil. A person with two hands would have probably had the same ratio…"

"I doubt that…"

"Come on, where the hell is that stupid arrogance of yours, Killian Jones?" She took a playful bite at his chin, and he flinched away with the shadow of a grin framing his lips. "Where's my devilishly handsome pirate now?" Hm?"

She got him.

Killian's grin returned to him and his eyes finally rolled up to hers. He sighed. "I'm sorry love… I just felt a little… inadequate. In other realms I was Captain bloody Hook, but here I'm just some…" he shrugged. "…Handicap."

"You stop that!" Emma scolded him. "You're not handicapped, ok? If anything you're sometimes even more skilled than most two-handed people. So enough with the self-pity now, ok, Jones?"

He nodded and sighed. "What the hell would I do without you, Emma?" he spoke, breathy and tired, as a grin emerged on his gorgeous lips and he took her by the waist, pulling her to him. "Where the hell would I be?"

"And where would I be, may I ask…" she tilted her head back slightly, a playful grin on her face and her amazingly long, blonde mane hanging from her back. "…if you hadn't gone after me when I fell through that damn time portal?" She took both arms and stretched them out by his neck. "You always have my back, baby, so I have yours. That's what this is about."

He studied her face and nodded. "Bloody brilliant and amazing woman, you…" he gave her a Swift kiss before breaking free from her embrace and heading to the kitchen. "Want tea?"

"Sure…" she sat on the couch.

Killian looked around the apartment. "And where is the lad?"

Emma put her feet up on the couch and reached for the remote control. "Regina's. They went out together all day and she asked if he could stay with her for the night, so…"

Killian raised an eyebrow to her. "She… actually ASKED you, Swan?"

Emma grinned. "Yup."

He raised both brows and turned his eyes back to the tea mugs with a whistle of disbelief. "Now that's something I never believed I'd ever see…"

"Same here." Emma replied.

"I can hear you smiling with satisfaction, you nefarious woman…"

Emma turned to him with a massive grin on her face. "And I believe there was another hint of complacency in your own tone of voice there, Captain Hook…"

He chuckled. God, how she loved that sound!

"Guilty as charged, m'darling." He tilted his head playfully as he placed two tea mugs on a tray and headed towards the couch. Emma raised her legs simultaneously while Killian placed the tea on a side table, sat down and handed her her mug, her legs settling on his lap. "Bit hot, Swan, be careful."

"Thanks…" She received the mug and blew into it, precariously grabbing it from the edge and the handle before taking a small sip and setting it aside. "So… aside from devastating Ed's glasses, did you actually get anything right?"

"Ha." He cackled and blushed. "There was… something."

"Oh?" she stared at his face, amused.

"I made a drink… But the name of that drink love, is… well…" He placed his mug on the side and turned to Emma with a playful, lecherous little grin. "It's called an 'Orgasm'."

"Oh those are good!" Emma replied, wide-eyed.

Killian narrowed his eyes and his smile became even more vile.

"I meant the drink, Hook." She returned the narrow-faced stare.

He chuckled again. "Aye. Tastes well enough. But I had some woman come into the bar, and I had to make it for her."

"Wait… what?" Emma's smile disappeared.

Killian looked at her from the side, one eyebrow up and grinning.

"Aye… I'd learned how to make the blasted beverage and when she came in and sat at the bar, Ed said it out loud. 'Killian, give the lady an Orgasm'…"

"What? He said what?"

"He told me to give her an orgasm. So I did. She seemed to enjoy it."

Emma's face began to flush. "And… did you?"

"Did I enjoy it? Of course, love. I made it!"

"You did?!" she snapped back, wide-eyed.

"Of course."

"You gave her an orgasm?"

"Aye… and I must be bloody good because she asked for more."

Emma huffed, pouting and her brow crossed at the center of her eyes. "Huh…"

Killian chuckled. "I sense my Swan is slightly jealous."

"You're doing it on purpose, pirate…" she pouted. Removing her legs from his lap and holding them together with her arms.

Killian adored her when she got like this. It was always reassuring for him to see her act up like a little kid, jealous of even the slightest breeze of another woman eyeing her goods. It made him feel terribly loved by her, something he never before had thought would be possible.

He bit his lip and crawled up to her. "Well, the good thing is that those particular orgasms are not at all like the ones I have in mind for you, love…"

She looked at him under her angered brow. "True."

"Now then…" he managed to squeeze by her side on the couch. "Enough with the histrionics, Emma Swan. You know it's part of the job if I'm to make it in that direction."

Emma sighed. She knew she was being ridiculous as hell; but she also knew Killian was easily the best looking guy in town and also the one person she's ever opened up to, to the point of sharing her entre life with him. She turned her face to him and grinned. "You love playing with words, don't you, Captain?"

"Aye…"

Emma relaxed and stretched back out, lying side to side and tight on the couch beside him. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." He toyed with her hair. "I'd probably want to bust open the lip of any man that offered MY love to give her an Orgasm…"

"Even if it's just the drink?" She grinned.

He smiled and started to trace her cheek and ear with his lips. "Good thing you have me to make those for you…"

She closed her eyes and grinned, indulging in the feeling of his raspy jaw on her neck. Her entire body rose in goose bumps. "Well, barman, get cracking…"

"Will it be all, m'lady?" He closed his eyes as he nibbled on her ear. "I was also quite skilled at Sex On The Beach… Must be the pirate thing."

Emma's eyes flung open. "Wait… you learned that today as well?"

Killian laughed and she was immediately hot and bothered by the sound of his laughter in her ear. "I think today I learned the names of the most ludicrously carnal, lewd and prurient sounding beverages this realm has to offer, my love…"

There was something about the way he added emphasis on the "t" at the end of 'prurient' that made Emma feel incredibly lascivious herself.

"Can you tell me some of those names?" She smiled, feeling his wandering hand on her stomach under her pajama top. "Just for… general knowledge…"

"Well, there was the Sex Slave…" He continued whispering in her ear, his voice huskier by the second.

"Oh, boy…"

"The Naked Lady…" kiss on her neck. "The Liquid Sex…" kiss on her ear lobe. "The licker's liquor, the Sex-ta-sy…" He intently whispered that last one into her ear with an extra ounce of spice on the s's. Emma shuddered. His hand wandered up her pajama top and she gasped with a pleased smile as he gently grabbed her breast, his thumb toying with her nipple. "The Angel's Tit…" Emma shifted her body until she was lying underneath him, his face hovering over hers with a smile. "… and my personal favorite, Banging The Captain Three ways on the Couch."

Emma laughed out loud. "You just made that one up!"

"I swear on the soul of my late brother, love, I have done no such thing!" He smiled. "It's cranberry, orange, pineapple and Rum, of course… and some other beverage called 'comforter'."

"Oh, I see…" Emma whispered with a grin as she gave his earring a quick suckle. Killian gasped and his response was instant. Emma looked down and then back up into his eyes. "Well well, Captain… seems you might want me to shake one of those up for you tonight…"

He sank his face into her neck. "Maybe I can do you with an Orgasm…"

Emma pulled back. "Just one?"

"Oh you greedy woman, you!" he laughed, before pressing his lips on hers, wantonly, deeply and hard. "And don't even get me started on all the F rated ones that I dare not utter here out of good form in front of my lady, Swan…"

"Well…" she grinned as she pulled his shirt out over his neck. "Let's just turn this place into a cocktail shaker…"

"Don't mind if I do…" He tugged her pajama top off as he spoke, his lips pressed to hers.

Things had started to get intense when Emma stopped. "Wait, wait wait…"

Panting, Killian raised his head and looked her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

Emma giggled much like she had that evening when she magically removed his hook from him, to his detriment. He loved the sound of her like that. He instantly smiled as she reached out for a remote to the stereo, and pressed play on a cd. "You'll enjoy this… It's on repeat."

The sound of Def Leppard playing "Pour Some Sugar On Me" rocked the house and Killian's smile could have lit up the entire known universe. "Oh, that's my girl!" He growled before diving into her.

H&E&H&E&H&E&H&E&H&E&H&E6H&E&H&E&H&E

"Busy night, mate?" Killian sneered as he saw the seven dwarfs apparently being hired as extra hands for help.

"Bachelorette party." Ed nodded. "Karaoke night. There will be at least fifty screaming women getting drunk here tonight." Ed looked at Killian and chuckled. "You might turn into a likely target there, Cap'n."

"Me? Why?" He cocked his head back with a confused sneer.

Ed laughed aloud. "Think about it: fifty chicks, bachelor party… famous Captain Hook, known as Princess Emma's guy… sexiest man in Storybrooke. They'll be wanting to rip your clothes off… 'mate'."

His 'Devilishly handsome' pride brought a smile and a chuckle to his lips. "Well a man can't help looking good, can he?" He nodded. "I'll tell Emma to tag along, they all probably know her well enough."

The bartender laughed again. "I do believe that knowing the princess is around will curb whatever lusty appetites they might endeavor… She might actually want to come over voluntarily."

"That she will." He shrugged. "She's a bit of a jealous lass, my Swan, not that I blame her at all, dashing fellow that I am…"

"Do you ever stop reminding people about your looks, Killian?"

"No." Killian replied earnestly with a smile.

It made Ed laugh again. It had to be said: he may have been a cocky bastard but the guy was incredibly charming and it sort of worked on him. Besides, there was no denying it: He was a really good looking fella.

Ed sighed and nodded. "I do believe ladies require different treatment should they get unruly, Cap'n." he huffed. "No punching, tossing, throwing…"

Killian looked offended. "Are you actually implying I would lay a hand on a lady, mate? Pfff." He shook his head. "I may be a pirate, but I'd never lay a finger wrongly on a woman."

"Damn decent."

"Too bloody right."

"That's why you're off bouncer duty tonight and you're in charge of the cocktails…"

Hook turned sharply to Ed with a full smile on his face. "What?"

"Yeah, you're capable enough now I think, and I'm sure the ladies might find the sight of you behind the bar far more appealing than as some security guy…"

"Thanks, mate. I won't let you down."

"No, you never have."

Killian exhaled, a trail of steam leaving his lips as he saw the stage being set up. "So…" He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "What exactly is a karaoke night?"

"Well, a guy sets up this machine, with microphones… and people go up front, sing their favorite songs… just… have a good time."

"Oh, I see." He nodded and tilted his head. "Might… I... have a bash?"

Ed turned with a grin to his employee. "Didn't pin you for the singing sort, Cap'n…"

"Oh, he can rock the house…"

Emma's voice made them both turn their heads. Killian frowned and smiled immediately afterwards at the sight of her: THIS was the quintessential Emma he had learned to love more than the air he breathed: Tight denim under tall boots, red leather jacket, little hat covering her ears from the cold, cup of coffee in her hand. He walked to her and held her. "What are you doing here, love?" He kissed her forehead.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" she smiled back at him. "I'm the organizer."

"What?"

Emma smiled and bit her lip. "It's Ruby's bachelor party."

Hook's eyebrows went miles up with a smile. "What? The wolf-girl's taking her spousal vows? Bloody marvelous!" He narrowed his eyes. "Who's the lucky fella?"

"Dr. Whale…"

Killian frowned. "When did that happen?"

"When did WE happen, Kil?"

He smiled. "Ah… point taken, love. As always, you are far more observant than I."

"And I also have magic."

"That you do… alas…"

"But your highness, if I may…" Ed intervened with a mild bow. "I'm pretty sure you can't stir up a cocktail like this guy does. He's a one-handed, cocktail making marvel."

Both Emma and Hook exchanged a knowing look and grin and rolled their eyes before containing their own giggles. "Oh, yes, he can. And then some." Emma nodded. "Anyway, captain, I came to tell you that I have every intention of getting drunk tonight…"

"Spoil my fun." He side grinned.

"And I am going to challenge you."

"To what?"

She reached into her pocket and produced a Kiss karaoke CD. "You'll do at least three of these…your favorite band."

Killian smiled. "Challenge accepted, my love. You're my groupie, remember that!"

Emma grabbed his face and kissed him hard, before pulling away. "God, I love you." She grinned and turned around. "Don't you forget, Jones! Challenge accepted! I wanna see a real rock n' roll show with you there, tonight! And wear that sexy hook of yours!"

He smiled in her direction as she walked off and around the corner. Ed joined him and sighed. "You are a blessed man, Cap'n." He sighed. "She's a beautiful woman."

"Aye…" Killian smiled on looking in the direction she had disappeared. "That she is."

H&E&H&E&H&E&H&E&H&E&H&E6H&E&H&E&H&E

The crowds made it almost impossible for people to move around. Killian had arrived an hour earlier to make inventory of cups, glasses, shakers, coasters, bottles and ingredients, and had set up a nice bar for the evening. Not to mention he looked like a model, dressed in his black jeans and black v-neck t-shirt, small barman apron, eyeliner, earring, hook and dangly necklace. And as predicted, the lady guests immediately started flocking towards the bar when it was heard that the now famous Captain Hook would be in charge of their cocktails.

Emma hated it, but she had to admit the man was good at his job. There had always been a sexy sideline to being a barman, she knew that much, and Killian was every bit the image of the job description. She didn't let the man out of her sight; even if she trusted him (the man may have been a pirate and a flirt, but he was definitely not a cheater), that wanton, philandering side of his was just too hard to curb. The average chat between customer-barman that night was along the lines of "_Evening, Captain ; Evening, m'lovely, what can I do you for? ; Oh just do me! ; Well, I have just the thing for it, love. Have a climax; Oh, Captain, just one? ; Well, see if I did it right, darling, and if you like it, well, you can come back for more. ; I will! ; Enjoy your evening, lass!"_ And add either a wink or a lick of his lip to spice the drink up and guarantee a good tip.

Tips were good. VERY good.

"Look at him. Smug son of a bitch." Emma huffed from the main table, looking at her boyfriend and he dealt out the drinks, smiles, winks and blown kisses, every now and then turning to her to enunciate a very notorious "I love you" on his lips to guarantee not getting emasculated that evening.

"I have to say…" Snow nodded. "He does a really good job of it." She zipped on her cocktail and frowned with pleasure. "Oh my… what the hell is this thing?"

"You don't want to know the name, Snow." Ruby smiled fully.

"What if I do?"

Emma huffed and whispered something into Snow's ear. The pretty brunette's eyes and mouth turned into three big round oh's. "No! Really?"

"That's… what it's called, mom."

"And Killian learned all the names of these things?" Snow huffed. "Impressed. No wonder he's getting so much attention." She sipped again. "Besides, this is really good!"

Emma shook her head. "Really? Women seem to have a hard time coming to grips with the fact that THAT hook is mine."

"Well…" Ruby smiled in his direction. "Can't blame the ladies, look at that!"

The three women turned and found Killian shaking the cocktail shaker… by the swiveling of his hips, shaker placed in his apron; the girl before him was practically melting.

"Oh, he dies tonight…" Emma frowned and turned around.

"Emma, come on!" Snow smiled. "Even I can see it's just a bit of fun for the girls! He's getting paid for this! Besides, look at his tips! That jar is practically bursting!"

"He's crazy in love with you, man!" Ruby cut in. "No need to be jealous. The man is yours. And everyone in this place knows it!."

"Yeah. Bunch of harlots. They'd better."

After an hour, Emma had had enough. She raced to the bar and slammed her open palm on it, scaring off two younger ladies that were enthralled with his butt as he retrieved a class and spun it in the air. He turned and smacked the glass in front of his girl, with a confident grin. "So, my love…" He smiled fully. "What is your poison this evening?"

"You are!" she huffed and grabbed him by the shirt for a very notoriously territorial kiss.

He loved it.

"Oh… Jealous, Swan? Again?"

"N… no."

"Liar…" He leered.

"Okay, yes! You're practically acting like a whore here, Killian." She hissed under her breath. "Aye… Got them all wanting for more…" He nodded.

Emma nearly killed him by staring daggers into his eyes.

The pirate smiled and chuckled, and he ripped off the apron before jumping over the bar. He held her to him. "Acting? Yes." He caressed her hair with one hand before the bewildered eyes of the women around him, "Doing it for real?" he touched the tip of her nose. "Never, darling."

A loud "Awww…" surrounded them as he kissed his notoriously famous savior lover. He leaned his forehead to hers. "Trust me, love. Let me do my thing. You've my heart."

The smile returned to Emma's face. "I want a Between the Sheets."

He smiled hard. "Large?"

She smiled back and whispered into his ear. "As large as you can make it…" She looked at him and winked.

He kissed her gently before jumping back over the bar. "If the lady wants, the lady gets!" Three minutes later, Killian produced a rather large martini cup with a Rum, Cointreau and Cognac concoction that was sure to at least make her muscles a little less tense… not that she needed that after he added a French kiss to the mix before a loud "Whooo!" of the crowds.

Suffice to saw Emma returned to her table a happy and reassured woman and didn't look back to him for at least an hour.

By the time Belle and Regina arrived and sat with them, Emma was already close to the line of 'wasted'. Her speech was slightly slurred and she was making dumb dwarf jokes that peeved her mother. Still, she was fun for Killian to watch. He had never really seen Emma drunk and it was amusing for him to see her 'pirate' side.

Just before midnight, the bar closed and the karaoke started. Killian cleaned off the bar and joined his girl at the table. Emma's head was bobbing with the music.

Snow moved aside and allowed Killian to sit beside Emma. He huffed as he slumped beside her. "Made seven hundred and eighty nine dollars this evening, love."

"You…" Emma grinned and placed a finger on his chest. "…are the best barman… in Maine… no no, in the countr… No, wait… in the world and all the other realms. Yeah."

Killian laughed aloud and hugged her. "Bleedin' heck, Swan, you are completely befuddled!"

"I am, yeah! And you know what? " She stood up and swayed slightly. "I may be wasted here, Captain… but a challenge… is a challenge!"

"Struth…" Killian shook his head and hid behind his hand as Emma walked over to the stage, handing the Kiss CD over to a technician.

She spoke to the mic. "Hello? Is this on?"

The bar turned to look at her.

"Oh, I guess it is…" she giggled. "Ok, ladies of Storybrooke… good evening!" she held on to the mic stand to steady herself. "Yep. I am… your very own… drunken savior!"

That got a cheer from the bar. Killian was delighted… Snow looked impassive, and Ruby and Belle were highly amused to see Emma so relaxed and happy.

"So, first off… we're all here to…" she pointed at Ruby. "… to see this fine lady off. To Whale, no less! Big hand for the bride!" Another loud round of applause. Killian raised his glass.

"And now…" she swallowed. "I would like to invite someone… on the stage… You see, a challenge is a challenge! Right, baby?" Killian winked back at her confidently. "And since you've all been… really enjoying him tonight… I give you… with no further a due… our very own… no, wait… MY very own, KILLIAN JONES!"

Killian bounced on the stage, laughing as he passed Emma. "YOUR Killian, Swan?" he whispered into her ear. "Real smooth."

"Just for good measure." She nodded and went back to her seat, nudging the girls. "Get your cell phones out and record this…" She shook her head and gulped the remains of her drin in one go. "You're not going to believe it…"

years leading a crew of pirates gave Hook enough confidence to address the audience with audacity. "So, ladies.." He smiled. "Since you're all so lovely and have so generously overwhelmed me with tips… I won't be calling you bilge rats." That got the desired laugh. "My lady Swan here challenged me to perform for you tonight and since I have not much other skill for music than just the sound of my voice, I will comply." He turned to the DJ and indicated three songs. "Very well, girls. Let's get this done…"

And the sound blared with Detroit Rock City… and Captain Hook rocking away.

More than one woman began to scream and Emma once again felt like her lover could be swept away by a beauteous, big-breasted chick any day. But this was Storybrooke. She simply sighed it off and enjoyed looking at the faces of Ruby, Belle, Regina and Mary Margaret.

"My God, was he always able to sing this way?" Belle quipped, filming the pirate onstage.

"Unbelievable, he's got them eating off the palm of his hand." Regina leaned forward.

"He… looks.. hot. There. I said it." Ruby stated.

"Emma… your boyfriend's a rock star…" Mary Margaret chimed.

"And… he can shake a cocktail… like a motherffff…" She nearly fell of her stool and was caught by her mother.

Killian's next song was Rock and Roll all Night. The women jumped, snag and chorused to him. Soon enough, the bachelor party had been invaded by guys as well, and the whole thing turned into an impromptu show.

When he reached I Was Made For Loving You, Killian sang the song staring directly at Emma.

The town of Storybrooke was relishing in the moment; who knew that the infamous Captain Hook had it in him?

As soon as he was done and he bowed his thank you, Emma ran like hell to him and jumped up at him, knocking him to a speaker and nearly tumbling the whole setup down.

She kissed him hard, his face sweating and his eyeliner running down… like Alice Cooper, to his great pride. "Take me backstage and fuck me!" she smiled.

Killian swallowed. "Swan!" He smiled, unaccustomed to hearing her speak that way, but amused at her openness.

"Told you…" she nodded. "I am your groupie. You get to take me backstage… or home… and screw the daylights out of me…"

It was hard for Killian to conceive the notion that the savior was completely smashed and he, the pirate, was stone sober. But he sighed, knowing this was his lady, his love… and his duty to make sure she was safe and well. "How do you feel about making love instead?" He smiled at her.

Emma frowned and thought for a while. "Sure, yeah. That'll do."

But no sooner had he laid her down on their bed, Emma completely disappeared in a boozy haze of music and love. He simply dressed her up in her nightclothes and lay by her side after kissing her cheek. "You demented hussy." He grinned, caressing her ear. "I love you so much. Good night, my Swan…" And turning off the light, he settled at her side, relishing in the event, the feeling, the adrenalin slope… and the feeling of having her in his arms.


	5. The Jealous Groupie

After that darn bachelorette weekend success, Ed saw the potential in making a Saturday night karaoke featuring Killian Jones. It was easier to draw some crowds when his Pirate Captain persona was exalted; As soon as the people realized the singer in question was none other than Captain Hook, things always got a little bit wilder. Storybrooke's ladies were pretty darn taken with the man's weekly performance… as well as his cocktailing abilities, which had soared the bar's income… and Killian's.

The man was a natural performer; must have been his command for attention, which he picked up from three hundred years of captaining the Jolly. Then there was the matter of his looks and his uncanny ability to work them in his favor.

Only now… Now….

While his duties as bouncer had been undertaken by Robin's right hand, Little John (who was not as good a fighter as Hook but commanded respect on size alone), Killian had started bartending on a more regular basis. But when a large banner was hung outside advertising the Saturday night karaoke performances with a huge (and very nice) photograph of Killian, Emma started to feel the nasty whiplash of mild jealousy settling. She had always been a tad insecure about herself, given her past, and Killian had been her rock all along, her foundation and her peer… only now he (and his not-so-bad body) was coveted by many a young Storybrooke beauty ranging from sixteen-year-old teeny-boppers to full-blown Cougars. And while most people only went to see him while respecting his distance in the knowledge that he was the man of the princess and Savior of the town, there were a few who gave two damns and didn't skimp on trying to draw his gaze.

And he gazed back more often than not, in the name of the show and to make the night fun for all. But for Emma, it was starting to feel like someone, anyone (prettier, maybe… younger, smarter…) might any minute steal her Pirate from her.

Not that she'd have a right to stop it from happening…. It's not like he was her property… he had never been anyone's property. The wanderlust Captain of the Jolly Roger had never been one to be claimed.

Except by her. He actually liked it.

But there was a bit of a communication breakdown taking place there, what with Emma's insecurities and Killian's newly found Rock N' Roll lust…

Waters were choppy, at best, and Killian had to take extra-measures to sail them successfully; even as skilled a Captain as he was, this particular brand of tide was far more complicated than any storm he had ever outrun. They'd had a couple of foreboding arguments over the issue and neither of them liked where it was headed, should the matter get any bigger.

Emma sat one day at Mary Margaret's while Killian, David and Henry had gone out to the local maritime museum, part of a school assignment for the boy. The gentle snow White loved having Emma around; even though she had missed bringing her up, having a daughter with practically no generation gap had its perks. Neal slept blissfully in his playpen and Emma looked on, her thoughts astray in a world of uncertainty.

"You want sesame or sunflower seeds on that salad, Emma?" Snow asked to a blankly staring Emma, who fixed her forlorn stare at… well, the wall. "Emma?" Nothing. "EMMA!"

"Huh? What?" she turned to Snow.

The pretty brunette frowned one side of her face and chuckled. "Someone's off her head…"

"Sorry." Emma grinned and slid off the tall stool she was perched on, leaning her hands on the kitchen bar. "I was sort of thinking about…"

"Your rock star boyfriend?" Snow grinned, reaching for the two bottles of seeds from the cabinet and showing them to Emma. "He's been getting around. Or at least his face has." She shook both containers before Emma's face. "Well?" Emma shook her face and frowned before picking the sunflower seeds; Snow turned and put the sesame bottle away. "So, what exactly is it that has that funny little mind of yours drifting along the stratosphere, sweetie?"

Emma thought for a minute; she knew that she was probably just being a child, but that old nagging feeling of being left behind, being abandoned, was a tough parasite to get rid of, even after all these years. She crossed her hands over the counter and bit her lip. "Mom… Do you think he's… well… like, hot?"

Snow turned in wide-eyed shock. "What, who? Hook?"

"Killian, mom, his name is Killian. Get over it. Yeah, him. Do you?"

Snow chuckled and turned back to her salad. "Not at all my type, a little too dark and hairy if you ask me. However…" she turned her head and winked at her. "I have to say he does have a pretty pair of eyes, for sure. And a cute smile." she giggled. "I suppose he IS handsome in his own rugged style. Not to mention he takes a nice photograph… Just… don't ever tell him I said that. We'll never hear the end of it."

"Hmmm…" Emma pressed her lips together… hard.

Snow once again turned to her daughter. "Do I sense a hint of jealousy?"

"Don't… even go there…"

"Emma! Are you seriously getting all weird because I said your boyfriend has a cute smile?" She shook her head. "I'm your mom. Besides…" She smiled again as she reached for a larger salad bowl. "…your father's a far more enticing option, nicer hair, nicer eyes… nicer body…"

"Ok, hell no!" Emma stopped her abruptly.

The still young mother of the Savior chuckled mischievously and transferred the salad into the bowl. "Ok, Emma, what exactly is the particular nature of the bee you have buzzing around in your bonnet this time?"

Emma sighed and raised her green gaze at her mom. "Do you think he has what it takes? I mean like… do you think he'd actually make it? As a rock star?"

"Well," Snow chuckled as she mixed the salad. "Considering that Storybrooke is practically invisible on Google Maps and that few if any people can ever get through the town line, I think he could easily be a small town's greatest rock hero if he set his mind to it, but…" She shrugged. "…If you're wondering whether or not I believe that an international talent scout or record deal agent might drop in to hear the town's Pirate wonder boy perform, I do have my doubts…" She chuckled. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"No." She shook her head and then winced and hid her face between her arms atop the counter. "Yes. Yes it does… ugh, I know it shouldn't! Really! I mean, who the hell am I to question this… new found rocker boy-joy, right? He's happy and he's finally doing something he loves and he did after all give up his friggin' ship for me, the goddamned Jolly Roger, the love of his life, made from enchanted wood, so why shouldn't he enjoy himself? Really, it should be no big deal, I mean, it's really good money, not to mention the tips he gets for shaking those cocktails and everything, even if, well, there's like six hundred bitches staring at his ass while he shakes the drinks and he really doesn't mind that and he even winks at them, but hey it's cool and it's all part of the job, and everything but.."

"Emma, stop, stop, you're going to get a serious nosebleed!" Snow laughed. "So help me, the veins in your forehead are popping!"

Emma started pacing and shaking her hands around. "Look, I know it doesn't make any sense. He loves doing this, I swear, he's like a teenage kid with an air guitar and he's so joyous… But…" She shrugged. "I can't shake the image of these… women, staring up at him, you know? Literally drooling over him! And he winks back, or blows kisses back to them, or he does this… this thing with his tongue, ugh, don't even let me go there… I know it's all for show and he does it only to get them all worked up, but still…" She slumped back down. "I'm being a moron, I know."

Snow looked at her, sighed and walked around the counter to sit next to her daughter. "Ok, this looks like it needs a sit-down session…"

Emma hid her face behind her hands. "I suck…"

"No, you don't!" Snow laughed heartily before pulling Emma's hands away. "Look, we all get jealous, it's normal, to a certain extent, but… if that jealousy will be bad enough that you'll be coercing him to stop…"

"No, you see, that's exactly what I don't want to do!" Emma spat back, slamming her hands sideways on the countertop. "I don't want to be that… crazy…. Psycho girlfriend whack-job that can't breathe every time her boyfriend smiles at someone! It's all for show, I know that. But…" She huffed.

Snow reached for her and held both her hands. "Look, I had a hard time dealing with Hoo… Sorry, Killian at first. To me he was…" she shrugged. "…well, pretty much everything that could be wrong in a guy: flirty, dirty minded, self-indulgent, sassy, arrogant and well… a pirate. But hey!" she smiled. "He's sort of proven his worth. He adores you! For the life of me, Emma, I am your mother and even I can't say you and I have the connection you two have! In spite of what he may have been or done in the past, I gotta say, I am grateful, so, so incredibly grateful to him for making you so happy, for loving you so much, for crossing realms and fighting by your side and never, ever letting you down!" She side-grinned. "He worships you, Emma. Even if he uses his, erm… goods for lack of a better word, it's pretty much for show, as you say. I'm sure he wouldn't dare cheat on you."

Emma sighed deep. "What if he has a relapse? He was a pirate for three hundred and some years, mom, just how many women do you think he had in that time?" She huffed. "It could be so easy for him, just sort of… reach out and grab the first one that's within his grasp…"

"Hey…" She caressed her daughter's face, cupping her cheek with her hand. "Is it him you're doubting…. Or yourself?"

Emma shot her eyes up at her mother. She hated her insight… it was bang on the head. It was a far safer bet not to even graze the tip of the iceberg that was her insecurity and low self-esteem.

"Ok, let's just… finish that salad before they all come home." She stood and walked to the bowl, mixing the fresh veggie contents.

"Emma!" Snow whined. "Don't avoid the issue…"

The blonde girl swallowed and shook her head before caving in. "The thing is it pretty much boils down to the fact that he can have anyone he wants now… and with all the available women… why on earth would he… pick… me?"

Snow frowned. "Because he LOVES you! Emma! Is this even YOU?"

"I know, it's ridiculous…"

"No… no honey, it's not!" Snow rebuked. "This is serious! Do you really feel that… worthless?"

Emma shrugged. "I wouldn't say worthless, but…"

"You are a princess, you are brave, beautiful and the savior of this town! I'm sure he can see past all the shallow bull he's getting served with! Three hundred and plus years, Emma… and only TWICE has he truly fallen in love. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Now that was a good point. Emma raised her head and nodded. "You're right there…"

"Trust him… trust yourself!" Snow walked over to her daughter. "He hasn't three times crossed realms for you for nothing."

"Four."

"No, coming over with Cora doesn't count."

"It does." Emma grinned. "He told me so himself. A part of him swore he was after Gold, but… deep down he wanted to see me again, after he left us in that dungeon. Set it right somehow…"

"Well, my point proven, then!" Snow smirked. "Now let's eat some of this, God knows between Killian and Henry alone they'd finish six of these and we won't get…"

The door flew open and three laughing male figures stumbled in. They all wore soccer jerseys, emblazoned as The Pirates.

"THAT WAS BLOODY AWSOME!" Killian was laughing hysterically.

Snow and Emma eyed them both. "Wh… I thought you guys were taking Henry to the Maritime museum for his homework assignment!"

"We did, but it was closed, so…" Henry laughed. "We went to see the match between the Pirates and the trolls down at the club. It was AWSOME!

"A fight broke out!" David quipped with a grin.

"WHAT?" Came the voices of the two girls.

Killian was still trying to recover from his laughing spasms, but he was notoriously trying to say something that kept getting cut off by his own laughter. Charming chuckled and pat the pirate's back twice. "They wound up playing tug of war with the ball, it was hilarious!" Henry added.

"And they threw shoes at each other!" Charming added. "The most EPIC soccer game in history!"

"And b… b… bfaaghagaghagaahah…"

The man was going red… then purple.

Emma and Snow had no idea what exactly had happened, but they were pretty sure that once the Captain was able to regain his sanity, they'd all be able to share in the joke.

Not to mention that his laugh attack was actually highly contagious.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

It was show time. And like every show time since Killian got the gig, it was packed.

Emma was frankly getting fed up with showing up to keep an eye on her man; she felt like somewhat of a zealot; but being at home alone with Henry playing Resident Evil didn't ease her much, either. Still, she tried her darndest to keep her mind occupied and to dissuade herself that there was no way…. NO WAY Killian would pull off any weird stunts on her.

Or maybe he wouldn't…. but some girl might actually….

"Mom… MOM!" Henry snapped and snatched the controller sway from her. "You're going to ruin it!"

Emma turned shaken to her son. "What the hell, I was three seconds away from killing Verdugo, what's your problem?"

"My problem is that you're turning INTO Verdugo there, Emma Swan!" Henry shrieked. "Seriously, have you even noticed? The joystick's loose now, look!" He led the tiny button around showing his mom just how badly she had muddled the apparatus.

Emma huffed and felt the center of her brow pinch; Henry had every right to take the gamer's controller from her. He looked at her, sighed and placed the remote to his side. "Will you be needing a hug?"

Emma gave her son a wary look and a side-grin. "Why would I need a hug?"

"Every time you don't go to the Rabbit Hole to keep an eye on Killian you're kind of a psychotic mess. A mild one, but a psychotic mess all the same." He nodded.

Emma chuckled and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Well, thank you very much, Mr. Wise Guy…"

Henry pressed his lips together. "Look, if it bothers you so much, why don't you just tell him to stop?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair, Henry. Not after all he's done for me… for us."

"Have you talked about it, even?"

"Yep. And we always wind up disc…. Hey wait a minute, here, I'm NOT having this discussion with you!"

Henry chuckled. "Well, whatever. All I'm saying is, you should really come to terms because if you don't, you'll break my controller. God knows they ain't cheap and my birthday's still three months away." He resumed his game, this time solo.

Emma sighed and bit her lip before standing up and heading to the kitchen to…. Why the hell was she heading to the kitchen?

"And if you're looking for the Blue Bell Choco-chip, you finished it this morning…." Henry quipped from the couch, enthralled in his game.

Darn.

"Can you try to not know me as well as you do?" She spat back, smirking.

Henry giggled while Emma went into her room, reaching for her pajamas under her pillow. She peeked out the door and spoke to Henry. "Don't stay up too late, kid, just another half hour!"

"Aw come on!"

"Henry…"

"Forty minutes."

"Thirty-five. My final offer."

"Forty-five and I'll make you a cup of cocoa."

Emma smiled and huffed. "What the hell…"

"My stepdad's a bit of a tough negotiator. If he can get away with it, so can I. So, we got a deal?"

_Killian, you're a dead man_, she thought as she shook her head. "Seriously…. Ok, you have a deal. NOT a minute more. I'm counting!"

"Cool…" He resumed his game as Emma changed into her pajamas and jumped into bed with a book, desperately trying not to allow her wayward, jealous mind to take over her thoughts.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

The shift had been long and the crowd had gone home. Killian sat on a corner counting his income with a complacent grin on his face. Ed observed him as he mopped by the side of the bar. There was a certain glint in Killian's eye that didn't quite reflect the happy guy that had started singing and bar tending a mere month earlier.

Killian huffed aloud. "Three thousand, four hundred and seventy one in tips…" he looked up at Ed with a grin. "I must be doing something right."

Ed nodded and leaned the mop against the bar, walking to Killian. "And, twenty percent of that is mine…"

"Aye…" Killian frowned and counted the share, handing it over to his employer. "Here you go, mate."

"Thanks…" He rolled up the bills and stuffed them in his shirt pocket. "Go on Killian… what's on your mind?"

Killian turned two big, round, blue eyes to his employer, stunned. He then bit his lip and sighed as he looked back down to his earnings, folding them into his (crocodile skin) wallet. "It's that notorious, is it?"

"Yep." The guy sighed and sat en front of him. "What's bugging you, buddy?"

Killian looked thoughtful and finally drew breath to look up at his friend. "Have you ever felt like there's… something, a part of you that's sort of dwindling?"

Ed frowned. "Like… how, exactly?"

The former pirate shrugged. "Like… something you knew about yourself and your life, that you thought was a surety… and suddenly you're not so sure any more." He shook his head. "Almost as if the very ground you're standing on were shaking and a hole were bound to appear any second to send you back to the hell from whence you emerged…"

Ed lit a cigarette and leaned back into the chair. "What's this about?"

Killian fiddled with his walled before placing both hand and hook on the table. "Emma…."

"What's the problem?" Ed sighed. "You think she might have someone else?"

"No…"

"Then what?"

Killian turned his eyes back to Ed and grinned a sad grin. "I'd do anything for her, you know…"

"Yeah, you're kind of famous for that." Ed grinned. "The pirate who sold his ship for the price of a magic bean to find and save his princess. Kind of a local legend."

Killian huffed. "Aye, well truth is far less romantic than myth, but yes, that's about right."

"So what's happening there?"

"I don't know, she's…" He shrugged again. "She seems to be mad at me recently. Every bloody day. She used to tell me this was good and that I should do what I like to do, but now… well." He side grinned and absent-mindedly tapped on the table with the hook. "She doesn't come right out and say it, mate, but I know she hates what I'm doing now."

"Damn right she would." Ed giggled. "She's jealous."

"But I've never… I wouldn't…"

"Well you know that, and I know that…. But she comes here at times and sees some eighteen year old chick in a miniskirt running on the stage to kiss you, what's she supposed to feel?"

"It's all play, I've never even let their lips touch mine."

"Still… Haven't you ever been jealous, Killian?"

Killian thought back to that evening at the Jolly Roger where Emma had practically stripped him naked with her eyes, played with his hook and kissed the hell out of him… well, the past version of himself anyway, a loathsome, bounty-hunting, run smuggling, scavenging, gold thieving, revenge-seeking pirate with a heart of stone. And he had to stand around and watch. He remembered the foul taste of bile on his tongue, the tremor in his fists and the tightening of his every limb…. And the pleasure it was to give himself a good, solid punch on the face. Technically it wasn't cheating: He and Emma were not really involved then, and the man she was kissing was himself. Even so, he did remember pointedly referring to his older self as "he" instead of I, almost as if he had wanted to completely detach himself from that dastardly evil jerk. He remembered Emma's wiseass remark about him feeling the pang of jealousy and how much it had stung for him to look so damn vulnerable. So when it came down to it, yes, he knew what jealousy felt like.

"What's she jealous of?" Killian sneered.

"Come on!" Ed laughed. "Are you really asking this question out loud?"

Killian held his hand up and closed his eyes. "Just… humor me…"

"Look…" Ed replied, leaning forward. "You know your girl better than I do, but hear me out here: There is no woman, I tell you, no woman in the world who feels completely sure of herself when it comes to us boys, or about herself. Now you, if I do say so myself, happen to be a darn good looking guy and don't give me any of your cocky flack…" Killian laughed softly before Ed continued. "… From what you've told me about how hard it was for Emma to open up to you, well… She's got insecurity issues, buddy. And an insecure gal with handsome boyfriend who draws female crowds every Saturday night? That's not a good combination."

"Why doesn't she say something?" Killian shook his head with a saddened glare. "She knows bloody well I'd do anything she asks!"

"I think you just answered yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Killian, come on!" Ed stood up. "You gave up your most precious possession, your only surety, your friggin' home… for her. If you were in her shoes, you think you'd feel entitled to ask her to quit doing something she enjoys because you're jealous?"

Killian thought for a while and finally shook his head. "My poor Swan…"

"You guys need to talk this out, bro. Like, really sit down and see just how much each of you is willing to give. Trust me…" He started pacing back to his mopping. "Get started. You guys are actually quite good together and both you and I know she's the best damn thing that could have ever happened to you. But things like these can really drive a wedge, so… fix it. Go home, I'll put the chairs up and finish here."

Killian grinned, picked up his jacket and left.

Hands deep in his pockets, he pondered how he'd go about this problem with Swan; They'd already had three arguments in a row over the matter, something that hadn't really happened since…. Well, since before he became Killian Jones again. He was reminded of his days before Neverland and the endless bickering he and Emma would have over just about anything… and it frightened him to no end to go back to that, not after all his efforts, his tears and his agonizing one year tryst where her mind had been deleted of his memory, but he was cursed with the lingering memory of a single, rugged kiss that promised much more than he could ever have hoped for.

When he reached the apartment, it was dark and silent; the light from their bedroom was visible through the slightly parted door and he knew she was probably having trouble sleeping… or once again, waiting up for him to see if he had lipstick on his shirt or if he smelled of cheap perfume.

He sighed and shed off his jacket, hanging it by the door, and paced towards their bedroom, leaving his keys by the tray on the little brown and green cabinet they had picked together… their first ever piece of furniture picked together. His feels were now skin-deep and he was worried he might break down. Just then he passed by Henry's door and stopped, mid step, clearing his throat as he opened the boy's door to the sound of his PSP as he played under the sheets.

"Nicked ya. It's two in the morning, lad, turn that thing off and get some sleep."

Henry Huffed and groaned. "M'Kay. Night Killian."

"Night, m'boy."

He closed the door behind him and felt himself mouth the words "I love you" with a grin, still heading towards the room.

He opened the door to find Emma on the bed… sleeping, light on and book atop her chest, still open at the page where she had nodded off. Her long, beautifully blonde hair cascaded on either side of her face and Killian was unable to contain a sigh and a smile. How had he come this far? He thought about that miserable year away from her and all the efforts he had undergone to get back to her. It was Emma; she was the sole reason he was a better man. He loved his new persona, loved his life… and nothing, nothing at all was worth sacrificing this for.

He closed the door and silently went about the room, stripping down and laying beside her. He pulled their bed's over cover and gently took the book away from her, placing it on her bedside table, to then cover his girl's body, first with the cover and then with his arm. He leaned on her shoulder and heard her breathe deep and serene breaths; he watched amusedly as her breasts rose and descended with each respiration, and he kissed her shoulder as he closed his eyes. "I swore I'd spend the rest of my life making you happy, Swan…" He whispered. "…and right now…. Whatever it is I'm doing, is making you feel quite the contrary, my love. I'm so sorry, darling. I just… had so much fun, like I hadn't had in… years, I lost sight. But you are my life, my companion… my one true love. I will not sacrifice that, for anything. I'll just stop these Saturday night shows, darling… I'll do it for you. I'm so sorry I've made you so sad." He kissed her shoulder again. "You're worth it. I love you so, so much…" He reached over her body and turned off her lamplight before settling himself at her side after kissing her temple gently. "Night, Swan."

He was so tired, he was asleep within less than a minute… and Emma's eyes were wide open, staring at the figures the shadows and light from the outside cast on her ceiling…. And tears in her eyes.

She reached out one hand and caressed his as it sat on her stomach.

She would not, not, NOT do this. Not after all he had done for her. They'd talk and she'd settle and she'd stop being such a whiny little girl about things that were only there in her mind, and let him do what he loved, basically because it was hurting no one at all. He was one in a million.

She turned her head slightly o the side and kissed her pirate's black, moppy head of hair before settling down into her pillows. "Good night, Killian…. I love you…"


	6. Accidents Happen

It was like a date, like the one they had had all that time ago after returning from the past), except this time there was full intent on Emma's part to clear the air and make it up to him. She had been the one to push him in that direction and it was absurd to try and manipulate him out of it. Not to mention she really had no right to; but he had stopped the shows and while he remained courteous and a complete gentleman to her, she could tell he was sulking. He'd spent at least twenty minutes after his barman shift looking out into the sea before going home, a habit he'd given up after he had moved in. And even after he got home, they hardly talked at all.

She hated that he was sad… and it had to stop.

"Swan, where are we going?" He sighed, blindfolded on the shotgun side of her bug.

She smiled and continued driving. "Oh… it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?"

"Not sure I'm too good at handling surprises at this point in life, love."

She chuckled. "Be a sport there, captain. I worked real hard to get this organized."

Killian nodded. "Fine, but is the blindfold absolutely indispensable? You do know I have a better sense of orientation than that bloody contraption you call a GPS, don't you?"

She looked at him with a frown before turning to the road. "What?"

He shrugged and sighed bitterly. "We're heading to the woods, Emma…"

She stopped in a single jolt, and she and Killian tilted forward before slumping back on the seat.

"OWW! Emma, darling, are you trying to break both our necks?!" Killian sneered with a grimace.

"Way to ruin my parade, Killian!" she snarled while he removed the blindfold. "I was just trying to do something nice for you!"

"And what, might I ask, compelled you to suddenly be so kind to me?" He asked with a sarcastic grin. "You want me to become a forest guardsman, perhaps?"

He instantly regretted his words.

Emma frowned and remained silent. "Why… are you being so mean?"

Killian stared at her, sighed and shook his head, pinching his prow with his index and thumb before returning his gaze to her. "I'm sorry darling." He huffed. "I don't know what's come over me."

"Yeah well I do." She gulped. "I'm making you miserable."

He shot his eyes up at her. "What?"

Emma sighed and leaned back into her seat. "You know what? Forget it, this was a stupid idea." She started the car and started to turn the steering wheel around.

"Wait, no…." He placed his hand on her arm. "I was just being stroppy, Swan, I want to see your surprise, I really do."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me, everything you say and do matters the world to me, you know that!" He begged. "Please…"

Emma sighed and turned the engine off again. She hung her head and began to weep. "That's exactly the problem…" Killian stared at her expectantly. She turned her teary gaze to him. "What have I ever done for you, Killian? What? Not a goddamned thing! You… you came back to Storybrooke to help me find Henry, went to fucking Neverland, a place I KNEW you hated, for me, you saved my dad's life, you got us all back safely, you put your own heart in my hand, came to find me in New York, you put up with not just my bullshit, but my mom and dad's as well, tried to save Henry, not to mention what you did for him, went back in time to keep me company, helped me every… single… time when I needed to be confronted to reality, you gave up your friggin' ship! Why? So I could find my OWN home! You took an ice curse to the chest, you have been there, every single step of the way, at my side… you are there for Henry and see to his upbringing as if he were your own kid… and what do you get in return? A fucking insecure mess of a girlfriend who manipulated you into giving up the ONE thing that has made you happy since you came here!" She was openly crying by now. "I just wanted to do one little thing, a stupid thing, maybe… Just to apologize and… maybe talk you into going back to your Saturday night sows." She held with both hands onto her wheel and Lillian was pretty sure she'd never looked more helpless. "I am so sorry. It was hard enough for you to settle in this town for me, just to be with me and… You don't need all this crap, you don't…" She turned to him. "I just love you so much, I panicked that some stupid record label would come and ship you off to LA or New York… and that you'd meet someone so much better than me and that…"

"Ok, Emma stop." He shouted. "Stop right now." He sighed deep and ran his hand through his hair. "This is not about me, love, it's about you. When are you going to understand this?" He looked at her. "There is NOTHING I wouldn't do for you. All I did, I did to be with you, regardless of the sacrifices it all implies. And I'd do it again in the blink of an eye. What makes you think there would be any woman BETTER for me?" He huffed. "After all these things you yourself have enumerated, my love, why on this blasted earth would I seek myself anybody else?" He sneered and reached out to clean her tears. "I stopped doing the Saturday gigs, Emma, because I KNEW you were unhappy. And I am content with my decision."

Emma looked at him and grinned a sad grin, placing her hand on top of his. "Yeah, I know you are. You are always content with giving up your life for me… but content does NOT mean you are happy. And I want you to be happy, baby, as happy as you have made me."

Killian sighed and mused the hair from her face. "Darling Swan…" He grinned back at her. "For a woman as bright as yourself, you're sometimes blinder than a bat." He bopped the tip of her nose before cleaning off the tears from her cheeks. "My rudeness right now is inexcusable. You're trying to do something nice for me and I allowed my own bitterness to get in the way. My apologies, my love."

She nodded and grinned. "The fact that there was bitterness at al is what worries me." She sighed. "You're right. You've spent every breathing minute devoted to making me happy… so I want to make you happy too. Not just content."

Killian looked at her and smiled. "And just what have you in mind, Swan?"

She sniffed and smiled back. "Well, the surprise is kind of… ruined. But if you let me take you to where I intended to…"

He laughed softly. "Should I put the blindfold back on?"

"No, no need." She started the engine. "You really are a friggin' human compass, Jones, what's the point?"

He looked down at his hand. "I'm sorry, love. I ruined you surprise…"

"I'm sorry too." She grinned and was ready to drive again.

"Emma?"

Just before she drove off, she looked at him. "Yeah?"

He smiled. "You never make me miserable. You never have. You make me whole. I love you more than life itself."

Se smiled back. "Killian… " she caressed his jaw. "I love you too…" And as she turned to kiss his lips, she stretched out and her foot pushed slightly on the gas, making the bug roll slowly and gently into the road.

Both were so deeply entranced into their reconciling kiss, that neither of them saw the pickup truck that was coming around the curve… and that hit the little yellow VW beetle on Killian's side at 85 mph, causing it to jackknife, swivel and roll down the hill.

And as the man driving the truck stepped out and dialed 911 for help, a perfectly beautiful picnic sat unattended a few miles from the accident site.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"Snow, where should I put these?" David turned to his wife, who played with their son with a pile of wooden cubes. "We've had these Tupperware things hanging out here since we moved and I swear t god if I see them lying around the counters one more day…"

Snow giggled and looked at her son. "Oh, listen to your father, brave Prince of the Enchanted Forest, slayer of dragons and proud wielder of the Realm's most powerful enchanted sword… whining about Tupperware…" She smiled and turned to him. "Just put them in the top counter, over the…" She stopped suddenly, pressing a hand to her chest with a gasp.

David frowned and dropped the plastic food containers. "Mary Margaret, are you ok?" He gasped as he reached her side, his wife barely catching he breath. He saw with horror that tears were forming in her eyes. "Snow! Talk to me!"

She turned to him. "Something… something's happened, I…"

Just then the phone rang.

David frowned and stood, his eyes still fixed on his wife as he picked up the phone. "Hello?... Yes, I'm David Nolan…." His face fell and Mary Margaret gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. "… When?" He felt tears fill his eyes. "Yes… Ok, we'll be right over."

Snow stood up and ran to his embrace. "It's Emma, isn't it?" she wept.

David cradled her head in his hand. "They had an accident… She and Killian, in the car." He sniffed. "Henry's already there… Let's take Neal to Regina's and get over to the hospital, they didn't want to tell me anything else."

"We're her parents!" Snow wept. "Why wouldn't they?"

David shook his head. "Hook's got a massive crowd of fans hanging outside, it seems. It's touchy. They want to go about it carefully." He shook his head. "Come on, let's go."

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

She could feel her body slowly come to life like she was slowly crawling out of a smelting pot full of hot, molten steel. As she regained consciousness, she became aware of the unbelievable amount of pain her entire body felt; it was an uneasy awareness that there were muscles in her anatomy that she didn't even know existed until that moment.

The second sensation she felt was that of the sound of people outside; crowds, to be precise. Some shouting, some crying, mostly loud murmuring.

And finally, the feeling of a hand grabbing on to hers.

"Oh… god…" She blurted. "Killian…?"

"Emma?"

She opened her eyes and found her mother grinning at her. "Mom…" She moaned, her sight still blurred. She could feel one eye only partially open and instantly figured she probably had a black eye.

"Shh, baby, it's okay." Snow smiled kindly as Emma felt her mother's other hand gently caress her hair away from her face. "You'll be ok…"

Emma tried to reconcile her breathing with the incipient pain in her chest. "Whe… where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, honey…" Came her father's voice, from the other side of the bed. "You had an accident…"

"Accident…" Emma moaned as she closed her eyes. "What… happened…?"

"Someone hit your car, Emma." She heard doctor Whale's voice at the foot of her bed. "It looked messy, and it feels a lot worse on you than what it actually is, but you should be fine in a week or two." He grinned. "We'll keep you here on pain killers though, you took quite a beating. You have two broken ribs and a broken leg. We've already set that. And the concussion had me worried for a while, but seeing that you're coming to, I'm guessing you should be fine in a little while…"

Emma tried to focus on his words. The last thing she remembered was kissing Killian.

Killian…

"Wait…" She huffed. "Wh… where's Killian?"

Snow and David exchange a wry look. "Emma…" David spoke. "Focus on getting well, honey don't…"

"WHERE… is Killian?'" She insisted, every fiber of her nervous system jolting to sudden awareness.

Snow covered her mouth and hid a sob.

Dr. Wale sighed hard and sat at the edge of her bed. "Emma, the pickup truck that hit you, caught Killian's side. Fully." He swallowed. "He's… in a coma."

Emma's eyes, as bruised and battered as they were, suddenly widened and filled with fresh tears. "Wh… what? N… no…"

Whale shook his head. "He had major internal bleeding and more than a few broken bones. We almost lost him twice on the operating table and… Well, he slipped into a coma this evening." He met her gaze. "I think you should know… his chances are very slim."

"No…No…" she felt herself sob. "Killian…"

Snow caressed her hair. "Henry's with him right now, Emma, don't lose hope." She smiled a sad smile. "He'd never leave you like this… You know him, he's an adept survivor…"

Emma's heart monitor started to beat a little too fast.

"Killian…" she sobbed. "Killian…"

"Emma, you have to calm down…" Whale instructed, suddenly waving to a nurse.

"Oh, god, it's all my fault…" she started to raise her voice. "Killian… KILLIAN!"

The nurse rushed in. "Doctor?"

"Three CC's of Klonopin, STAT!"

The nurse ran out while David and Snow tried to hold Emma down. She returned and immediately administered the tranquilizer into her I.V. drop.

"KILLIAN! KILLIAN!" She shrugged them off, the pain suddenly gone, driven by the adrenalin of what she had just learned. In a coma? Her Killian, her pirate, her friend and lover and the man who'd outrun storms, curses and portals, the man who was willing to give everything up to be at her side… close to dying? Why? Why him? It was all her fault, all that unnecessary drama she had caused. "I… have to see him! Let me go! Let… let me…" she wept, slowly feeling the soothing effect of the tranquilizer as it took over her once again. "Killian… Killi… an…"

She closed her eyes and drifted away into a completely dreamless, oblivious state.

Snow immediately ran around Emma's bed and fell into David's embrace, weeping openly.

Henry, in the meantime, paced back and forth from the main entrance ICU. He had been told he would not be able to see Killian without an adult accompanying him, and even if he did, it would be only for 30 minutes.

He wasn't going to abide by that. No way he was going to abide by that!

With the "Once Upon a Time Book" clasped against his chest underneath his jacket, he managed to crawl under desks, along reception counters and through broom closets, until he reached Killian's room. It was dark and way past nighttime. The sounds of breathing and heart monitors were ominous and slow and there was an eerie scent of disinfectant and medicine that permeated through every wall of the room. Henry turned and found a small box with surgical masks, and he reached for one, placing it over his mouth, as he turned around the wall. He slowly gained sight of the pirate: first his feet, covered in a blanket, one of them raised and plastered… His knee, cut and bruised and an arm also plastered and raised over his chest. Henry sighed sad when he saw his face: His neck was surrounded by a visibly uncomfortable and rigid neck brace, with a pipe that ran though it straight into a hole in his airway, which meant his breathing system had been compromised. It saddened the boy to see the Captain's "devilishly handsome" looks were nowhere to be seen: He was swollen, bruised and held no resemblance to the man that had been the closest thing to a father since… well, his father. Pipes went in and out of every corner of his body and the gallant, tall figure of captain Hook looked like a sullen little man in a bed. Henry silently tiptoed around the bed and looked at the report:

"Oh god…" He whispered as his eyes cruised through the information: _Leg shattered in seven places, five ribs cracked, one punctured lung, one ruptured spleen, massive internal bleeding, possible heart failure from organ strain, one broken shoulder blade, broken clavicle, compromised lungs and excess function of the kidneys, possible retention of fluid in lungs and cracked skull, massive concussion, swelling of brain and meningeal tissue, arachnoid and pia mater. Little to no damage to the actual brain tissue. 8:45 pm: slipped into comatose state P.O. Prognosis: Poor; COPD (Myocardial infarction from fluid respiratory failure with possible momentum of functional decline). Treatment: Toradol I.V. 4 cc's every 8 hours. Demerol, 2 units every 6 hours…._

Henry dropped the report and shook his head.

"No. No, you don't get to leave us!" He spoke softly to the man in the ICU bed. "You get to survive, like you always do! I know there are no challenges now, no fights to be won, Killian, but my mom, she needs you and…" He sniffed. "I need you. Please… I already lost one dad, don't let me lose another." He reached and touched the stump on Killian's left arm, the only part of his body that ironically didn't appear bruised or cut. "I have faith in you, Captain. You're a bit of a rock star now, there's a large crowd outside standing vigil for you. You can't let them down. All the more… you can't let US down. Please fight. You always do, don't give up on us now…" He cleaned the tears from his face with his sleeve and sat on a little couch that sat on the corner. He reached for the book from under his jacket and opened it at a place where he knew Killian loved to read and re-read:

"As he led her to the dance floor, the pirate Captain smiled gallantly, knowing well he was winning the heart of his princess. He masterfully led the waltz, their gazes fixed into each other's eyes, and a smile emblazoned on his rugged, handsome face, because he knew his savior was falling for him as much as he had already fallen for her. "Your highness, you appear to be a natural", he complemented her, and earned himself a kind smile from the beautiful Princess Emma in return…"

The boy eventually fell asleep, lulled by the beeping and peeping of the machinery.


	7. Come back to me

It had been an accident.

She knew it. It was really nobody's fault.

But it was her fault. It wasn't, really… but it was.

All through her life, Emma Swan had always wondered why on earth she had been left alone as a baby on the side of the road; why had she been abandoned? Why did the Swans return her to the home? Why wouldn't anyone adopt her? Why was it that, everywhere she went, shit (unbelievably crazy shit, in the case of her family) always happened to hit the fan with unprecedented force?

Now, Killian was comatose. She had been at the wheel.

It had been an accident… but it was still her fault.

She hadn't been yet allowed to leave her bed. Henry was there, every day, half the time with her and the other half, sneaking into the ICU to read to his almost stepdad. It had been a solid two weeks, and Killian was still not responding. The good news, however, was that he hadn't crashed or showed any kind of organic distress. His physical lesions were healing, the swelling had gone down and in spite of some bruising and cuts, he was starting to look like the Dashing Captain Hook once more. It was almost as if he were sleeping through his recovery.

Henry brought a deck of cards that day and was welcomed by Emma, sitting up on her bed with her leg propped up on a table. She smiled broadly. "Hey kid…"

"What'll it be?" Henry grinned, showing the cards to his mom before placing them atop the tray. "Chemin de Fer? Crazy Eights? Blackjack?"

"Wait…" Emma sneered. "Blackjack?"

"I can do poker, too."

Emma chuckled. "When did my son become a cardsharp?"

Henry sighed. "Killian."

"Ah… yeah. Makes sense." Her face fell, and they remained silent for a few seconds.

"Hey, That black eye's almost gone." Henry smiled as he sat on the little couch beside her. "Dr. Whale said we should be able to go home in a couple of days." He propped the little tray up to her.

Emma's smile disappeared. "No, I'm not going anywhere, Kid. Not until I can leave with Hook."

"Mom…" he tried to reason. "There's nothing you can do from here, we can come back every day and…"

"No." she shook her head. "This whole thing wouldn't have happened if I hadn't…"

"It was an accident!" Henry insisted. "You didn't plan on it, you didn't WANT it." He sighed. "Besides, from the first time I managed to see him to this day, he's looking a little better."

Emma looked at her son, pleadingly. "How is he?"

"Mom…"

"Henry… Please… Tell me…"

Henry had avoided relaying all the heavy duty information regarding Killian's condition, especially since Emma Swan had a nasty tendency to take things on a very personal level and she was also recovering from her own injuries, but he also knew it would be unfair to not let her know. He heaved and nodded as he pulled the chair closer to his mom's bedside.

"Well, when I first saw him, he was… pretty banged up. I can't remember exactly what the report said, but it wasn't very encouraging. His leg is shattered, so is his good arm, but they fixed him already, he should need a little bit of therapy when he comes to. The real tricky part was that he had some pretty sizeable internal damage and a concussion… a punctured lung and a couple other things. He has a breathing aid, still. But he's still here…" Henry grinned. "He's survived for three hundred years, mom. I'm seriously starting to believe that the only thing that will ever kill him will be a ten ton anvil falling on top of him, or something. He won't give up so easily. Not if it means leaving you."

Emma chuckled through the heavy batch of tears and reached her hand out to Henry. "Do you think…" She sniffed as he held her hand. "…that if we ask Whale to put me on a wheelchair, I may be allowed to… go see him?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Henry…" she begged with a grin. "I HAVE to see him."

Henry sighed. "Well, mom…" He raised his head with a cocky grin. "If Whale doesn't allow it… I can always sneak you in. I've been in the ICU every day for an hour since it happened and NO ONE has seen me." He bit his lower lip playfully. "I'm so good at what I do, I swear to god…"

Emma laughed heartily. "And how would you sneak a grown woman on a wheelchair into the ICU?"

He winked at her. "I have my ways…"

Emma laughed and bit her lower lip. "When Killian comes round, I'll kill him for ruining my son."

Henry returned the smile and nodded. "He's taught me well. We'll call this Operation Treasure Hunt."

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"Maggie!" Whale called, stumbling along the passage that led to the ICU on a couple of stuffed toys. "What the HELL are these things and why are they cluttering up the unit hallway?"

The pixie-faced nurse (she probably HAD been a pixie back home) sighed and shrugged with a happy smile. "Since the captain came in, all these… gifts have been flowing in." She grinned. "Seems he's really quite the celebrity in town."

Whale huffed and looked at the hall and huffed, running his hand through his hair. Flowers on either side of the passage, boxed chocolates, plush animals, massive "Get Well Soon Cap'n" cards and signs. bottles of rum and other assorted presents (including panties).

Whale shook his head. "Well, they can't stay here, they're blocking the way."

"What shall we do with them, Doctor?"

"I don't know, throw them out, I don't care!"

"No, wait!" Came a voice from the other side of the desk.

Dr. Whale turned to find David walking to him.

"Mr. Nolan…" he huffed, "Try to understand, this is an ICU, we can't let these things obstruct the passage and…"

"Look I get it." David held his hand up. "I'm actually here to see if you could help me carrying them out? I have my pick-up outside…"

"David, I have to do a couple of things here, I haven't finished my round and…"

"Come on!" David smiled. "Won't take more than five minutes! Normally I'd ask Henry to lend a hand but he's with his mom right now and I really don't want to deprive him of his visiting hours which, by the way, are terribly scare. Snow's at home with my son and the pirate? Well…" He shrugged. "…we all know he's not quite available right now, don't we?" He chuckled. "Come on, show some heart."

Whale's shoulders dropped and he shook his head. "Fine." He groaned. Come on, let's do this…" He reached back and picked up the first of maybe fifty bouquets of flowers as David followed suit. As Whale passed through a connecting lounge on his way to David's truck, the prince turned to the hallway and mimicked a very visible "Go, go, go!" To Henry, who had his mother set in a wheelchair.

The boy rushed like a bat out of hell, pushing his (somewhat terrified) mother through the passages. He then grabbed a custard he had saved from Emma's dinner tray and threw it in the direction of the opposite passage. The sudden sloshy thud made Maggie´s eyes turn in the direction of the small mess and she huffed as she walked to see who had been the culprit. Henry rushed with his mom, pushing her through three halls and masterfully reaching Killian's ICU room. The name on the door made Emma shudder: "Jones, K. #7717".

Henry opened the door and looked around before pushing his mom in, he closed the door and turned on the dim lights.

"Oh… god…" Emma began to sob.

While the swelling in his face had decreased considerably, he still had a whole lot of cuts and bruises. His hand, peeking out from the plaster as it was held in the air, was swollen and free of all jewelry. It was eerie, how small and fragile he looked lying on that bed, with a blue pipe stuck into his trachea through the neck brace. He had apparently just been sponge-washed and his hair was slicked back, something than made him look even more distanced from his "devilishly handsome" appearance. He had been clean-shaved as well and Emma swore he looked at least ten years younger without the beard, although just as handsome as ever. Nonetheless, Emma couldn't help see how drawn and thin he looked; the circles under his eyes, still sporting the long, thick rows of black, curly lashes, didn't help at all.

"Killian…" She whispered as Henry rolled her close enough for her to be able to at least touch the hand-less wrist on the other side. She thought of all the times she had seen this man, from the day she met him, through a few years of battling shoulder to shoulder against all odd situations, to his powerful lovemaking, strong, virile… now reduced to a frail, thin man lying on a bed, prodded with tubes and pipes and completely oblivious to everything around him. Never had the mighty Captain Hook looked more vulnerably human.

She only hoped… prayed she'd have the chance to see those unbelievably blue eyes of his again.

She looked at Henry. "No chance you could wait outside, huh, kid?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "This is the ICU mom, we really shouldn't be here at all. If Whate sees us…"

"Well, how about… you come and get me in ten minutes?" She smiled, whispering. "I don't know, go to the bathroom, or something… the vending machines, I don't know."

Henry sighed deep; he fully understood his mom needed a few minutes alone with Killian and hated the thought of not giving her that space after two weeks of being bed-ridden and worrying over her man. He pressed his lips together. "Fine. Ten minutes… I'll be back." He Kissed his mom's head and hugged her. "He'll be ok. I just know it."

Emma grinned sadly as Henry glanced at Killian, sighed and turned to sneak back out the door.

The savior returned her face to Killian and caressed his wrist.

"Hey you…" She whispered. Unavoidably, the tears started to form in her eyes and slowly spilled down her cheeks; her chin began to quiver. "Killian, what have I done to you?" She wept softly. "I am so sorry, baby. So sorry. I had no right to start this, to be so damn crazy and so… jealous. You've never given me reason to even… It's just me, Killian, I'm still a neurotic mess. What the hell did you see in me, sweetie? What? I don't…" She heaved and rubbed his arm. "Please come back to me… don't leave me, I don't know what the hell I'd do without you at this point…. I love you so much."

She had hoped for a magical recovery; a sudden increase in the rate of the heart monitor or the fluttering of his eyelashes upon hearing her voice… but nothing happened. He remained still.

"You know… it's stuffed with flowers outside." She grinned. "And I swear I saw a couple of panties attached to them in a couple of arrangements. Turns out you're quite popular there, Kil. You can't let people down, we have to get you ship shape to do your Saturday gigs!" she sighed. "I won't make a fuss ever again, I swear it, just…" She shook him a little bit. "…just get well, come back to me, Killian."· She pressed her lips together and sniffed, stifling a chuckle. "Who would have known, right? No one would have ever guessed I'd ever be seen here, pleading for your recovery. My dad would have laughed this one down for weeks, had anyone told him his little girl would be crazy in love with Pirate Captain Hook." She swallowed. "And I am, Killian, every little bit." She looked up at his leg, hanging in the air. "Broken in seven places, Henry said… And your one good arm as well. Dammit, Hook. I was behind the wheel, I should have been more careful." She propped herself forward, close enough to be able to kiss the wrist. "Please don't die…" she spoke, barely a whisper, as she kissed the small scarred piece of skin. She then leaned back on the chair and simply sat there, holding on… being there.

Henry arrived exactly ten minutes later. "Gramps is stalling Whale!" He huffed. "Asking him about Killian, we need to go, now!"

Emma nodded reluctantly and smiled in her son's general direction before nodding, her hand gently slipping away from her boyfriend's wrist.

Henry reached out and grabbed Killian's shoulder. "Be back soon, Killian. Keep rocking." He grinned and pushed his mom out, still caring not to disturb her broken leg or the lines of flowers that still adorned the halls.

As soon as Emma and Henry reached her room once more, Snow helped transfer her daughter back to the bed.

"So? Did you get a chance to…?"

"Yeah. Mom?" Emma turned to Snow. "Do you think you and Henry could… maybe go get some ice cream or…"

"We totally get it." Henry nodded and turned, pulling his grandmother out of the room. Emma could hear him speak softly to her, "She needs to bawl this one out, for sure…"

When the hell did she become so damn transparent?

As soon as they were gone and the door to her room was closed, Emma leaned back into her pillow, her jaw quivering, loud, gasping sobs filling the room.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"_This is Peter McMillan for Good Morning Storybrooke, reporting to you from outside Storybrooke Central Hospital, where over one hundred fans of the now popular rock singer Captain Hook have gathered here in vigil. The Captain Killian Jones, who is also known for his liaison with Storybrooke's designated heir to the throne, Princess and Sheriff Emma Swan, was involved in a terrible car accident together with the princess. She is reported to be making a steady recovery, while the Captain, who unfortunately sustained heavier injuries, remains in a coma. We here at Good Morning Storybrooke managed to obtain a few words from Dr. Victor Whale, who is head of this institution and is personally treating both Miss Swan and Mr. Jones:_

_**Dr. Whale:**__ The Captain's condition remains the same, although I am pleased to say he has made some progress in his injuries; we're more concerned about the damage the blow to his head might have caused. _

_**Mr. McMillan:**__ Should he make a full recovery, will he be able to sing again?_

_**Dr. Whale:**__ That… might be difficult, or at least for a while. He had a compromised airway when he first came in, so we had to perform a tracheotomy, which pretty much damages the vocal chords. Eventually he might recover his oral capacities, providing of course that he makes a full recovery. For the moment, I am far more concerned about the recovery of his cognitive abilities and his motor skills, he does have a shattered leg and his one good arm was broken in five places, so… (shrugs) this time he's been unconscious has sort of helped his physical recovery, since he's not moving at all. I am calm about it, it didn't look good at first but now, it's not as terrible as it was when he came in._

_Mr. McMillan: What about Sheriff Swan?_

_**Dr. Whale:**__ The Sheriff is making a fine recovery, she's fully conscious, all her mental and cognition skills are intact, has full recount of her life and as soon as she can walk again she'll be released. She only broke a leg and a few ribs, she should be well enough to go home within a week or so._

_**Mr. McMillan:**__ And how is she taking the news of her boyfriend's condition?_

_**Dr. Whale:**__ Well, how would anyone take them, really? We're all a bunch of emotional people here, at Storybrooke, and she's the daughter of a fairy tale princess! But we know our Sheriff, she's a tough nut, she'll remain strong enough._

_We have been told that while the Daughter of David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard, whom we all know as Prince James and Princess Snow White, remains unable still to make a statement, we did get a few words from a couple of his die hard fans. _

_**Liz (fan):**__ WE LOVE HIIIM!_

_**Kelly (fan):**__ Oh god, we love him!_

_**Liz**__: He's such a great singer and he's so, so cute, OMG, is he even real?_

_**Mr. McMillan:**__ Do you think he'll bounce back out of this?_

_**Kelly:**__ Oh, totally!_

_**Liz:**__ I was a mermaid back home and I saw more than once how he survived battle after battle on the Jolly Roger, he's unbeatable!_

_**Kelly**__: We know he's gonna make it, no questions asked._

_**Mr. McMillan**__: And how do you feel about princess Emma?_

_**Liz:**__ Oh she's his girl, man! I totally ship them!_

_**Mr. McMillan:**__ You're not jealous or anything like that?_

_**Kelly:**__ Hell, no, we love them together! I mean she's a princess and he's a pirate, man!_

_**Liz**__: They're perfect for each other, they're both gorgeous and he's always had her back and god, I totally ship them, like bad!_

_**Mr. McMillan**__: Is there anything you'd like to say to them, in case they're watching?_

_**Kelly**__: OMG! Killian, get better soon, we miss you! _

_**Liz**__: Captain Hook, best rocker in the book!_

_(loud "whoo" from other fans)_

_**Kelly:**__ Sheriff Swan, hang in there, all of Storybrooke loves you! And we're not, like, stalkers or anything, kaaay?_

_**Liz**__: We love you all, the whole Charming royals! Yay!_

_**Kelly and Liz:**__ (Doing little hooks with their index fingers) HOOKERS FOREVEEEER!_

_So, as we can se, if it's love, support and the desire to see them both back on their feet, these two are lacking for none. We will continue to wait for Captain Hook to come back to us and well, we'll take it from there. This is peter McMillan, from downtown Storybrooke, for Good Morning Storybrooke."_

"Mom, turn it off…" Emma sighed after the story finished.

Snow sighed and stood to turn off the television in Emma's room. "I thought it was quite comforting." She turned to Emma. "You see? No one's out to grab him and run!"

Emma nodded. "That's exactly what sucks about this whole mess." She huffed. "Killian's fucking comatose because I was driving him to a picnic to explain my goddamned irrational behavior over… absolutely nothing. NOTHING, mom."

Snow reached for her hand and rubbed her thumb over it kindly. "You're only human, Emma. You have more reasons than most people to feel unsure about things at times and I'm pretty sure that whatever you felt was pretty legit. Wrong, but legit. Killian won't hold it against you…"

"He will if he can't sing ever again…"

"He will sing again, Emma, and walk, and talk and go home with you. Everything will be fine…"

"How can you be so sur… wait, no. Don't answer that. I already know what you'll say." Emma shook her head with a strong, nasal huff. She then turned to the window. "I miss him…"

"Oh, sweetie…" Snow stood and kissed her forehead. "I know you do." She looked at her watch. "Oh, god! I have to pick your father up! He took Neal to his Gymboree class, he's gonna kill me!" she turned and haphazardly picked up her purse and coat. "I'll be back at six, baby…"

"No, mom!" Emma pleaded. "Really, you need a break! Seriously, when was the last time you had a decent night's sleep and…. Wait…" She gasped and raised her head up to her mom. "Wait wait!"

"What?"

Emma gulped. "When was the last time you or Henry did your… dreamcom?"

"Deamcom?" Snow sneered.

"That's what Henry calls it…" Emma shook her hand dismissively. "Anyway, it's that thing you do, where you meet people in dreams and jump over the fiery room and.."

"Oh… OH!" Snow smiled in realization. "Well… ok! Tell you what! Let me go pick up your dad and your brother, drop them off and Henry and I can come here and give it a go! Maybe he can tell you how he is!" She frowned. "But Killian's never been under a sleeping curse. Do you think it'll work?"

Emma shrugged. "Well... A coma is not the same as a nap, there's more in common between Killian right now and a sleeping curse than if he were just having a sound night's sleep. It's worth a try." She shook her head. "I'll do anything to get him back, mom."

Snow sighed and grinned, nodding vehemently. "Then we'll do it. And I'm sure he'll be there."

"Yeah! Great! Thanks so much!"

Snow smiled at her daughter. "You see? Hope, Emma! That's the one lesson you've yet to learn. If we can get in touch with Killian, I'm sure he'll be more than pleased to hear that you are well! He'll come back to you. He always does…"

As Snow left the room, Emma smiled, from ear to ear, and totally meant it, for the first time in three weeks.


End file.
